Yuletide Blessing
by Harry50
Summary: What if Hermione decided to teach Harry how to dance before the Yule Ball?
1. Yule Ball

**Yuletide Blessing**

What if Hermione decided to teach Harry how to dance before the Yule Ball?

 **Warning:** Includes scenes of sexual nature. Read at your own discretion.

 **Disclaimer:** As usual – I claim no ownership of the Harry Potter world and its characters. I'm only here to play with it for my fun and yours. The rights are still belonging to J.K. Rowling and her business associates. I only own the few original characters added by me and the plot.

* * *

 **1 Yule Ball**

It was the evening after professor McGonagall had told Harry about the Yule Ball. Being a champion, he would have to dance and he would need a partner for that. Harry didn't feel like dancing and dreaded the process of finding a partner. There were, of course, some girls who admired "The Boy Who Lived", seeing just the title, oblivious of the boy who carried it. He could probably ask any of them and they would gladly agree. Ginny Weasley and Romilda Vane came to mind. He felt like he could vomit at the thought. There were many other nice girls, he knew, but he wasn't close to any of them. Well, there was Hermione, of course. She was as smart as they come and was becoming quite a beauty. He had already noticed some older boys paying her attention. She had probably accepted one of them by now, he thought bitterly, surprised to feel that way.

He was just going into the common room when Hermione intercepted him. "We need to talk," she said, turning him around and grabbing his hand, walking back to the entrance hole.

"Can't we just talk here?" he asked plaintively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would I bother taking you out again if I thought we could?"

Harry followed her meekly. She opened the door to an unused classroom near the Gryffindor dorms, glanced quickly inside and then motioned Harry to follow her in. She locked and silenced the door before turning back to Harry.

Harry thought she looked very pretty at that moment. Her cheeks were flushed, her posture determined and her eyes blazing, although he didn't know why. "You're really beautiful," he blurted, not actually thinking of what he was saying.

Hermione's cheeks turned deeper red. "Well, thank you..."

"No, I really mean it," he said, making her blush even more.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She appreciated his compliment much more than she dared to admit even to herself, yet this was not a time to bask in it. Once she knew of the Ball she thought out a plan. It would help Harry, she was sure, and hopefully would help her as well. Both, really. "Harry, I know you need a dance partner for the Ball and I thought, maybe... I could fill that role." She couldn't believe that she was initiating a date with Harry, yet if she had to wait for him...

"I know a few dances, you see. I've taken some dance lessons before Hogwarts and even danced a bit during summer vacations, when my parents took me with them to a dentist convention. I can help you learn how to dance even if you'd rather take somebody el..."

"I'll take you to the ball," Harry stopped her from blabbering. "I thought you may already have a date, but I'll gladly be your date, if you'll take me." He felt something stir within, something he was unable to identify, yet it felt good.

Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you, fine sir, for the invitation. I'll do my best not to disappoint you," she said formally, with just a bit of mischief in her voice.

Harry smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Well, Milady, if you don't want me to step on your toes, you should really start teaching me."

Hermione lifted the hand he was holding and stepped closer, hugging him with the other. "Just put your hand on my back, near my hip," she instructed.

Harry followed her instructions, although his heart was starting to drum so loudly that he could hardly hear her. He wondered why she didn't say a thing about the noise. Little did he know that her heart was beating just as loudly.

By the time they returned to the common room, both wore wide smiles and Hermione's feet ached from being stepped over several times, yet she didn't mind. She had Harry for the Ball, and if things continued going that smoothly, she was planning to have him for much longer, maybe even for the rest of her life.

By mutual agreement, they decided to keep their date secret. Harry dreaded all the gossip this would generate and Hermione wasn't thrilled by it either. She wanted Harry to become much more than her friend, but she was in no hurry. As long as she kept him interested in her, she didn't need to escalate their relationship faster than she felt comfortable about.

They tried to spend as much time as possible on learning to dance together. Harry proved to be a good student, urged by his shame whenever he stepped on her toes. He also considered Hermione an excellent teacher. Having the chance to hug her for hours while practicing dancing was just a side benefit, wasn't it?

Ron was getting suspicious, though. His friends would disappear for hours on end, leaving him alone. He even went as far as looking for them in the library, to no avail. He confronted them one evening, when they returned to the common room, both tired and sweaty, despite the cold weather.

"Where do you disappear every evening? I was looking everywhere for you?"

Hermione looked at Harry, as if assessing the proper answer. "I'm helping Harry to learn how to dance. He needs to dance properly at the ball, you know."

"Why don't you teach me as well?" Ron moaned.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "First – you're not required to dance at the ball. You don't even have a date, if I've heard right. Second – Harry currently needs all the attention I can give, as he has never been to a Ball and has not even seen any dancing before."

Ron seemed like he wanted to argue some more, but Hermione's glare was forbidding. He just shrugged dejectedly and moved up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Harry was going to follow suit, but Hermione stopped him, holding his hand. "Harry, I've just found a law book in the library. According to what I've read in it, I think you can ask for emancipation due to you being a champion in this tournament."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the tournament is intended only for of-age wizards and witches. By forcing you to take part in it, the ministry has practically declared you of-age. I think you should visit Gringotts during the holidays and check it."

"I don't plan to go home for the holidays. My relatives would be quite upset if I return there before the summer vacation."

"You don't need to go there. I'm sure my parents would be glad to get to know you. They already know about the troll. I just didn't tell them how big it was and how close to me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to visit your home, but I don't want to burden you or your parents." He really liked the idea, yet he dreaded meeting her parents. What if they didn't like him? He didn't want to lose her if her parents didn't approve. She was his best friend. Maybe even more than a best friend. How could he know?

"I've already told them about our dance lessons. I'm sure they will send you a formal invitation in a few days."

"Well, if you say so..."

"Do come! You won't regret it, I'm sure."

Harry smiled. They both knew he couldn't resist her, really. He would eventually do as she was asking so why even argue?

"Alright, I'll come if they invite me."

Hermione felt like giggling. She smiled brightly at Harry and then pecked his cheek, surprising them both, before saying "Goodnight!" and rushing to the stairs, hoping he didn't see her blushing.

Harry was still feeling the spot where her lips touched him, as if it was on a sweet fire. He didn't know what it meant, but he would not object to some more.

/\/\/\/\/\

As the date came nearer, who goes with whom was becoming the main topic of most discussions. Neville had asked Hermione to be his date, as did Seamus, Dean and Ron. Her answer, "I already have a date for the Ball," was not accepted kindly by Ron.

"Who would it be? Only another bookworm like her would be interested," he said loudly in the common room. Hermione was almost offended, yet Harry's hand pressing hers gave her the reassurance she needed and she pretended not to have heard Ron's words.

Some girls also approached Harry with a similar request. He also answered politely. "Had I not had a date already, I would have seriously considered taking you to the ball." Only Ginny seemed to have a difficulty accepting this answer.

Neville, although somewhat disappointed by Hermione's answer, was quick to notice that Ginny was still free. It didn't take him long to blushingly invite her. Ginny accepted his invitation with a blush of her own.

Harry got the official invitation from the Grangers a few days before the start of the winter vacation. Like all fourth year and up, Hermione had to stay for the Yule Ball, and Harry needed to take part being a champion, although by now it didn't look so ominous, and he would join Hermione on her visit to her parents only after Christmas. This still left them more than a week of vacation.

Hermione was the last to leave the girls' dormitory before the Ball. Most students had already left for the Great Hall, leaving Harry waiting alone in the common room. Some of the girls were sure that he had no real date, that he would just refrain from arriving at the ball, as most were thinking of Hermione.

When she finally descended the stairs, Harry's jaw dropped. The beauty coming down the stairs was breathtaking in her periwinkle dress, with her hair collected in an elegant bun over her head. The moderate neckline was showing enough to hint at the very feminine form hidden by the dress, which also accentuated her widening hips and her tight bum. Harry was sure that all the boys would envy him.

It was a really fabulous evening. Hermione attracted a lot of attention, as Harry had expected. The boys were stunned by her unexpected beauty and the girls envied her. Sitting at the champion's table, Hermione had a chance to brush her French a bit, speaking with Fleur, making both girls giggle. They danced mostly with each other for the rest of the Ball, but Hermione also danced once with each the other champions while Harry danced with their dates and with Fleur Delacour – the French female champion. He wondered why all boys were drooling on her. Fleur was quite nice, he agreed, but not even close to Hermione. When they exchanged places again, he noticed Fleur whispering something to Hermione, making her smile in delight. He wondered what they had to say to each other.

The common room was empty when they finally reached it. Both could hardly keep themselves awake, yet they didn't want to part either. Only the need to wake up early to catch the train forced them apart. Hermione thanked Harry for the wonderful evening and kissed his cheek, not as lightly as the first time. This was enough to make Harry smile throughout the rest of the night and wake up from a very pleasant dream.

It was odd to ride the train without Ron, who stayed at Hogwarts with his siblings, as did many other students. Harry was thankful that Malfoy didn't seem to board the train either, leaving them alone. It felt really nice to sit so close to Hermione, hug her shoulder and feel her leaning on him. It only widened the smile he was sporting since the previous night.

They talked softly. Harry wanted to know some more about the Granger family and Hermione was eager to tell, quite unlike her normal behavior at school. Harry was not as content when she asked about his home life. He evaded the question, though. "I've just remembered you said something about emancipation and Gringotts. We then talked about spending this vacation with your parents and I forgot about this. Can you elaborate?"

This seemed to be the right way to act, as Hermione turned into her lecture mode. "You see, once the Ministry forced you to compete, it actually made you a legal adult. As such, you are entitled to live wherever you choose and not be restricted by a guardian. You can finally leave the Dursleys!"

Harry's delight at hearing this was short lived. "Where else would I go? I have nowhere to live and no money. My relatives would just be glad to get rid of me if they hear of this. As much as I don't like it, their house is the only home I can remember."

Hermione felt furious at hearing this, but kept her expression calm. "I'm sure your parents left you some money and you can probably live in the house where you've got the scar, even if it may need some repair. Sirius may also have someplace where you can live and I'm sure Gringotts will have all the information you need. We should go there as soon as possible. Maybe even tomorrow."

"You'll come with me?" he asked-begged.

"Of course I will!" she assured him, making him smile again.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	2. Winter Vacation

**2 Winter Vacation**

The Grangers were waiting for them near the platform, on the muggle side. They first hugged Hermione tightly, before she made the introduction. "Mum, Dad, this is my good friend Harry Potter, of whom you've already heard. Harry, these are Jean and Dave Granger, my parents."

Dave shook Harry's hand, looking thoughtfully at the scrawny boy, who was wearing well-worn clothes at least one size too big. Harry didn't look too impressive, yet he knew Hermione liked him very much. Maybe there was something to this boy?

Jean ignored his hand and hugged him tightly, reminding him of Hermione's hugs whenever they met after a long separation. He now knew where she had learned those hugs. "I'm so glad to finally meet my daughter's crush," she said.

"Mum!" Hermione objected, her face turning red.

"Why? He is your crush, isn't he?" Jean asked, winking at Harry.

"Oh!..." Hermione huffed, but didn't contradict her mother.

With only their small backpacks, it was no trouble finding their way out of the busy train station and to the parking lot. Dave opened the door for his wife and then ushered the teens into the back seat. "Keep your hands where I can see them," he whispered into Harry's ear. The threatening tone was contradicted by a friendly slap on his shoulder and a wink, making Harry wonder what exactly was expected of him.

Hermione wasn't bothered, though. She cuddled into Harry as soon as they were seated, holding his hand tightly. Jean watched them through the front mirror and smiled to herself. Her daughter seemed to be getting what she wanted.

The Granger residence was a modest house, only a bit larger than the Dursley's but much warmer. The ground floor had a large family room, a combined kitchen-dining room, and medium sized study with many books and a computer. A guest bathroom and a spare room, which was mainly used for storage, completed that floor. The upper floor had four large bedrooms and the main bathroom.

Hermione's room was also full of books, as Harry expected. He was somewhat surprised that it was not pink and frilly like he had heard most girls liked. The room was painted off-white, with a few small paintings giving it a bit of color. The curtains were deep blue and the furniture was natural oak. The only pink in the room was a fluffy doll. "This used to be my most beloved toy since early childhood," Hermione confessed blushingly. "I've thrown away all the rest, but this one has a special meaning to me. Do you think it's childish?"

"I think it is very cute and not at all childish. Our past is a part of us, of who we are. We can't discard it, and keeping some mementos is quite natural," Harry said, wondering why he was answering in such a mature way. Was it Hermione's effect on him? He rather liked it.

Harry's room ("This is a guest room, but we rarely have anybody use it. My aunt, when she comes, usually stays in the other guest room," Hermione explained.) was about the same size and sported similar furniture. The curtains in it were deep green and there were only a few books on the shelves. "These are mostly my old books, ones I had no use for once I've gone to Hogwarts," Hermione told him.

They had dinner soon after settling in. Jean didn't bother much with cooking, though. She took some frozen Chinese food out of the freezer and heated in in the microwave oven, adding some vegetable salad. Harry liked it a lot. He had never eaten such food before and he enjoyed the unfamiliar tastes. The Dursley's would never even dream of taking any foreign food, nor using frozen ready-made food.

Harry was content listening to the Grangers talking. It was mainly Hermione telling about the school year. He noticed how furious she was about his name coming out of the goblet and about the way Ron had treated him afterwards. She then told them about the first task and how Harry had performed brilliantly in it. She skipped over asking Harry to be her date but elaborated about the dancing lessons and the Ball itself.

"I look forward to checking how good a dance teacher my daughter is," Jean told him. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he was confident enough now. He could pass this test, if it was really a test, that is.

Sitting in the family room for the after dinner tea, Hermione told them about her idea. "You see, by forcing Harry to compete as an adult, the Ministry has practically declared him an adult. I want to check this with Gringotts, and if I'm right, then Harry can leave his horrible relatives and never look back."

Harry winced at the mention of his relatives. He didn't really want to go into details about them. Hermione knew this and he saw Jean looking appraisingly at him, saying nothing. Dave seemed like he had some questions, but a sharp glance from his wife changed his mind.

They just watched television for the rest of the evening, with Hermione cuddling into Harry, despite Dave's glares. It was the first time Harry could watch TV in peace. Having Hermione at his side was making this experience much better. Jean also cuddled into Dave and both couples felt content.

It was much later, when Hermione was almost falling asleep on the shoulder of a very sleepy Harry, that Jean said, "I think it's time we retire to bed. Tomorrow we shall go to London. You can visit Gringotts while we do some shopping. Goodnight."

She bent down to kiss Hermione's forehead and then surprised Harry by doing the same with him. Before he could react, both elder Granger left the room.

"It looks like Mum really likes you," Hermione commented.

"I'd hope so," he said, trying to control his blushing.

"We should really go to bed as well," she said.

They mounted the stairs together and stopped in front of Hermione's room. "I'd like a goodnight hug," she said.

Harry hugged her, somewhat reluctantly, similar to the way he danced with her. Hermione hugged him back as tightly as she used to hug him after vacations. Harry's reluctance faded as the hug lengthened. He tightened his hold and pulled Hermione even closer, until her breasts were pressed into his front. She didn't seem to mind. She lifted her head to him and looked straight into his eyes. Harry felt as if she was asking him to kiss her. He could never deny her wish. Reluctantly, he lowered his head to hers, not really sure where he should kiss. Hermione turned her head slightly, capturing his lips with hers.

It was just a brief kiss, not much more than brushing their lips before their heads parted, yet their hug stayed firm. It took them a while to calm down. Hermione then said, "Goodnight, Harry," and released him, turning to the door of her room.

"Goodnight, dear," he answered, not quite aware of the words he was saying.

Hermione blushed some more but didn't turn back. She stepped into her room and closed the door, smiling to herself.

It took Harry some time to fall asleep. He was replaying their goodnight scene over and over in his head, trying to find what he was feeling towards Hermione and what kind of feelings she had towards him.

"Wake up, sleepy head," was the sound that greeted him as he was waking up. Hermione was standing near his bed, wearing her nightgown, which was clinging to her body, showing her assets in a way he had never expected. Even without his eyeglasses he saw more of Hermione than he thought appropriate, yet his body seemed to have a different opinion, raising a pole to salute her. He was thankful for the blanket that masked his condition, at least partially.

Hermione was quite aware of his reaction and considered it flattering. She bent down and kissed his lips lightly, exposing some of her cleavage in the process. "My parents are in the kitchen already. We should get dressed and join them," she said, before skipping out of his room.

'Not fair!' Harry thought, trying to calm his hormones down. He forced himself to think about Snape and the Potions lessons. It had the desired affect. He could now get out of bed without embarrassing himself.

The Grangers dropped the teens near the Leaky Cauldron and asked them to be there three hours later, when they intended to have lunch together. The weather was quite cold and Harry was thankful that he could use his cape to hide his famous scar and most of his face, which allowed him to reach Gringotts unnoticed, holding hands with Hermione, who was dressed similarly.

"I'd like to find if I have any assets here, except for my trust vault," he told the goblin teller.

"Your name?" the goblin asked without even raising his eyes.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin looked up. Harry thought he looked somewhat surprised, but he wasn't sure he could really read goblin expressions.

"Wait here, please. Your account manager will be here shortly," the teller said, dismounting his stool and going into a side door. He returned a moment later with an older goblin who was wearing very elegant clothes.

"I'm Sharptooth, your account manger, Lord Potter. Will you follow me to my office, please," the elder goblin said.

"Of course. Lead the way, please."

They found themselves in a large office with many shelves full of ledgers. Some weapons were displayed on the wall behind Sharptooth's desk and Harry had the feeling these were not mere decorations. The goblin looked at Hermione questioningly. "The information we're going to discuss is strictly private," he noted.

"That's fine. I trust Hermione with my life," Harry replied. "I don't mind her hearing everything. It would spare me telling her all the details."

"As you wish, Lord Potter," the goblin said.

"Why do you call me 'Lord Potter'? I'd rather you call me 'Harry'."

The goblin looked amused. "As the only living Potter, you inherited the position of Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, once you were recognized as an adult. You are now entitled to be called 'Lord' and to control your seats in the Wizengamot."

"Seats? You mean more than one?"

"Sure. The Potter house has merged with some of the other Ancient houses many generations ago. Once we do your ancestry test you'll see for yourself."

"What is it?"

"Just a formality, in your case." He took a piece of parchment and a small dagger. "Let your blood drop on the corner of the parchment. The cut will heal itself immediately."

Harry did as requested, noticing that the small cut healed within seconds, leaving no sign at all. Looking at the parchment, he saw it being filled with names connected with lines, creating as detailed a family tree as could fit on that large parchment.

"As expected, you have control of the Gryffindor, Peverell and Potter seats. You also have control of the Slytherin seat, which is a surprise. We've not done this test on a Potter for many generations, since each was introduced by his father. According to this parchment, Slytherin's granddaughter married a Peverell, later absorbed into the Potter line in an unbroken line of ancestry, unlike the Gaunt line, which was broken at least twice."

The goblin looked closer at the parchment. "Well, another surprise. Your mother, who didn't take this test, seems to be the only known magical descendant of Ravenclaw, making you the heir of Ravenclaw as well. Being heir to three of the four founders, you also have full control of Hogwarts."

Harry sighed. "That's all very nice, but do I have any money? If I want to exercise my rights as a Lord, I need at least enough to live on."

The goblin looked even more amused. "I only handle the Potter account, and I have my hands full. Don't you think there's some money in it?"

Harry shrugged. "There probably is, the way you say it, but I have not the slightest knowledge about it. Can you give me a brief overview, just so I know what we're talking about?"

The goblin frowned. "Hasn't your guardian shown you our quarterly and annual reports?"

"My uncle?"

"No, your magical guardian, who is Headmaster Dumbledore. We send all the reports to him since... well, since you've got that scar. If not earlier, he should have at least informed you once you reached Hogwarts."

It was Harry's time to frown. "I wonder what else he didn't tell me that he should..."

"Can you send everything to Harry now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. The last quarterly report was sent before he became Lord Potter. Now he needs no guardian and we shall send everything directly to him," Sharptooth responded.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Can Dumbledore have some redirection charms to intercept mail sent to a particular student?" she asked.

"That's within his powers and within his authority as Headmaster. Yet we have means to assure delivery."

Sharptooth opened a drawer and took out what looked like a flat box, about the size of the folders used in his office. "Take this, Harry. It is a direct connection box. You will receive all our mail in this box and you may send your replies as well. Just check it every few days and take out whatever arrives, or it will be sent back when you close the lid."

Harry nodded understandingly. He was still overwhelmed at the revelation that he was actually rich. Well, he had known of his trust vault since first year and it did hold quite a large sum, large enough to make Ron jealous, but he had never thought of himself as rich. He looked at Hermione. She didn't seem to be so surprised. Had she known before? He would have to ask her later. Then there were the others. Was Ron his friend for a reason? Why had Malfoy offered his friendship before the sorting? Did Ginny want The boy Who Lived or The Boy Who Inherited? Still, he first needed some place to live.

"Do I own any houses or apartments? I want some place where I can live."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Account Manager

**3 Account Manager**

"Do I own any houses or apartments? I want some place where I can live."

Sharptooth opened one of the folders. "Let's see. You have four manor houses in Britain and one in France, a castle in Wales and another in Normandy, five houses, two of which are in London and several apartment houses in London, Edinburgh, Cardiff, and a few more towns. You even have three apartments in Diagon Alley, one of which is currently unused."

He looked some more at the parchments. "Oh, you also own the house at Privet Drive no. 4. Your uncle pays a monthly rent to the holding company." Harry could swear he saw the goblin smile with mischief.

It took him a minute to comprehend, though. "Can I move into the apartment at Diagon Alley now?" he asked.

"I don't see any obstacle. You should ask the house-elf taking care of that apartment, though. It wouldn't be nice to arrive unannounced."

"I own a house-elf?"

"Quite a few, I believe." Sharptooth seemed more than a bit amused at Harry's reactions. "Each manor and castle has a team of four house-elves, at least, and all houses have two, except the one you've been living at. Only the apartments in magical areas have a house-elf assigned to them. It wouldn't do to have one in Muggle areas, you know."

Hermione seemed furious but kept her mouth shut. Harry wanted to know some more. "So, how many house elves do I own?"

"About eighty. Some of them are tending your orchards and your vineyards in France and in Spain."

"Are they well treated?" It was natural to make sure, especially with an angry Hermione nearby.

"I assume so. Most are responsible for whatever they do and have nobody to supervise them. They are practically free to do as they like as long as they do their jobs."

Hermione seemed to relax at hearing this and so did Harry.

"How may I contact the house elf responsible for the apartment you've told me about?"

Sharptooth glanced at the documents he was holding.

"Its name is Diggy. Just say the name loudly, that's all."

"Diggy?"

That seemed to be enough, as a "pop" was heard and a small female house-elf, wearing an apron over a nice uniform with the house crest under the left shoulder, appeared in the room. "Master called?" she asked. Her eyes found Harry and her expression changed. "Oh, young Master Harry! Diggy was awaiting your call for years! Diggy is so glad to personally serve young master Harry!" She seemed to hold herself from hugging Harry.

"You know me?"

"Diggy was serving at Potter Manor when Master Harry was born. Diggy was keeping eye on baby while parents busy fighting. Then Old Dumble said manor not safe. Parents and baby move elsewhere. Diggy made herself busy at apartment in Diagon Alley."

It was clear she was skipping over some painful memories. Harry bent down and offered a hug. Diggy stepped into his hug and hugged him back, some tears of happiness appearing in her big eyes. When they finally released the hug, Harry spoke. "Diggy, can you make the apartment ready for me to live in? I only need to stay there during school vacations right now, and not even for the full duration of the vacations, as I want to spend some time with my friends, but I want to have a place I can call 'home'."

"It will be ready before sunset," Diggy promised.

"You need not hurry. I'm currently staying with my friend Hermione and her parents."

Diggy looked at Hermione. "Mistress is very good for master and very considerate to house-elves, but mistress needs to learn a lot."

Hermione was alarmed. "I'm not your mistress, or anybody's, really!"

"In your hearts, you are already mates. As my master's mate, you are my mistress."

Hermione blushed deeply. This house-elf seemed to read human feelings like an open book and she wasn't sure she wanted her feelings to be already exposed. Yet it implied Harry had similar feelings. Maybe this wasn't too bad.

Harry felt himself blush as well, yet he liked the implication. If Hermione had feelings similar to his, then maybe they could build a future together?

He found his voice eventually. "Thank you, Diggy. You may continue whatever you were doing. I'll call you if I need you."

Diggy bowed, still looking very happy, and disappeared.

Harry turned back to the goblin. "Can you give me just a brief description of what I own? It looks like I may need several days for the full one."

"Yes, that would be wise," Sharptooth agreed. He then proceeded to describe the main assets, the annual income they produced and the annual expenses. Even this took almost an hour.

"I suggest you now visit your main vault and put on your head-of-house ring. It can protect you from most low- and mid-level spells, alert you to any potions in your food or beverage and protect your mind from most attempts to penetrate or influence it." Sharptooth looked at Hermione and back at Harry, as if assessing the situation. "You may also consider giving your friend a Promise Ring, even if you currently have no romantic intentions. It can give her almost the same protection as your ring."

Harry remembered going to his trust vault. It was a rough ride, but not too bad. He wasn't prepared for the ride to his main vault, though. This vault seemed to be much deeper than he thought possible and the ride seemed to take forever. The only bright spot about it was Hermione holding him tight and burying her head in the crook of his neck, pressing her body as close to his as possible. This made his thoughts wander to some places which had nothing to do with vaults, goblins or money.

Still, he felt a bit shaky when the cart stopped in front of a huge door sporting a house crest which he was now able to identify as his own. Hermione was too shaky to stand on her own feet, though. She leaned heavily on Harry and he held her tightly, supporting her physically and getting her moral support as well.

"Put your hand on the marked place. Expect a pin-prick," their goblin escort said. Harry did as requested. He felt his thumb pricked, taking a drop of blood, but he could see no sign once he removed his hand, as the door started opening.

After seeing the mountains of coins in his trust vault, Harry expected more piles of money in this one. He was surprised. This vault looked like a library or a well organized store. Rows and rows of shelves and drawers lined the floor space, each row and column marked by place designators and some sporting additional labels like "Jewelry", "Hand-Arms", "Potions" and more. There were a few cabinets near the door. The one closest to the door held a large book, labeled "Vault Index". The ones next to it looked like somebody had just left several items atop, to be sorted to their places, yet the one that attracted Harry's attention was at the other side of the door. There were several parchments rolled and tied on it, along with a large envelope marked "For Harry".

He was quite reluctant to open the envelope. Hermione pressed his hand in reassurance and encouragement. He smiled at her and grabbed the envelope. He first led her to a bench at the side wall and they both sat down before he finally opened the envelope and took out a parchment.

" _Harry,_

 _We don't know how old you will be when you read this letter, nor if you will survive long enough to read it. We dearly hope you do survive and are well and healthy when you find this._

 _Your mother and I love you dearly. There's nothing we would like more than to raise you and be with you every day until you're old enough to leave home for your schooling. Yet the times are rough. A dark lord is looming and is killing whoever opposes him, as well as many others. We both have fought him more than once and escaped, yet we fear that our luck may not hold forever. Your mother had invoked an obscure protection ritual that will hopefully save you even if we don't survive our next encounter with evil._

 _In that case, we hope our friends Sirius Black (Padfoot) and Alice Longbottom, who has a son only a day older than you – who are both your godparents – will make sure that you grow up with love, knowing about us and how much we've loved you._

 _Unfortunately, considering the dark times, this may not happen. Our will (of which you should find a copy near this envelope) lists our preferences about your guardians._

 _My son, if you find love, make sure to nurture it and protect it. We, Potter men, are known to find love early and keep it for life. If you haven't found it yet, then open your heart to those you find worthy. You'll know when you've found it – that's part of being a Potter. Once you have it, you'll find new powers in yourself, powers you could never dream of._

 _Now, as the last Potter, you are entitled to become emancipated at twelve and take your position as Head of House at fifteen. Traditionally. Potter men marry muggle-born witches. Only few married otherwise and none of them was a Head. This connects to the previous paragraph, directing you to where to look for love, if you've not found it yet._

 _As for the vault, it is neatly arranged by magic invoked by your mother. I would have never thought of this. Anyhow, the index book near the door can only be opened by a Potter and is updated automatically as items are placed in the vault or removed from it. I suggest (as your mother agrees) to start with the books. They are the real richness. Once you learn all that is relevant to you, the rest is trivial._

 _I need to stop now, as your mother also wants to add her own words._

 _James."_

The handwriting changed into a neater, rounder kind.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _I wish I could be with you now, but fate seems to have a different idea. I hope you are happy in your life. If you haven't yet found love, I hope you find it soon with a girl who is worthy of you. Once you do, don't let her guess your feelings – tell her. She will appreciate it and respond accordingly. If you're not married by now, I wish your bride would wear the same jewels I've worn at my wedding, as a kind of blessing from me to her. They are in the first drawer under this letter, along with the Lord ring and the promise and engagement rings and the Lady ring, which should only be given after you wed._

 _Do take the Lord ring and put it on your finger, as it would give you a lot of protection. Even if you feel you're safe, extra precaution is always recommended. Besides, it is the key to your seats at the wizengamot, which are probably still held by some ministry appointed butt-lickers._

 _Always remember that your parents love you, even if they had to leave you prematurely._

 _With a lot of love, your mom,_

 _Lilly."_

Harry had some tears in his eyes by the time he finished reading. Hermione, sitting at his side, refrained (with some difficulty) from reading along, knowing this was a very personal letter.

Harry pressed her hand once before he stood up and walked back to that cabinet, opened the top drawer and took out two rings. He put one in his pocket before walking back.

"This is my Lord ring. Is it safe to wear it now?" he asked.

"I'm sure your parents would have not suggested doing so if it wasn't, nor would Sharptooth."

Harry put the ring on, quite reluctantly. As soon as the ring was seated properly it re-sized to fit his finger, shining brightly. It then emitted a circle of light which floated over Harry's head and started descending. Harry's reluctance seemed to be justified. As soon as the circle of light reached his scar, Harry felt a sharp pain which almost made him faint. It only lasted a few seconds, and then some dark smoke came out of the scar. It tried to coalesce, but some light rays from the ring shot it in different directions and the slight air circulation made it vanish.

Harry felt the pain disappear completely, unlike other times, when a certain nagging ache would still be there, ever since he remembered.

The circle continued its way downward, flashing a few times and Harry thought he was feeling a bit stronger, but he wasn't really sure. Once the circle reached the floor it disappeared completely.

"Wow! That was magnificent! And your scar has practically disappeared!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I feel... cleaner, in a way, maybe even stronger..."

"Why don't you try a simple spell, like 'Lumos'?"

Harry grabbed his wand reluctantly and muttered "Lumos!"

The tip of his wand lighted so brightly that he couldn't even look at it. He tried to direct as little magic into the spell as possible, yet it took him a few times to make the light tolerably bright, although still much brighter than it had used to be.

"I think that you had some binds on your magic and they have been removed by the ring, or it may be the ring enhancing your magic. Can you try it again without the ring?"

Harry pulled the ring off his finger and moved his hand to drop it into Hermione's, but she retraced her hand quickly. "Only you may safely touch the ring, now that it has accepted you. Anybody else may be stunned or worse."

Harry blushed. "I wasn't aware of this," he apologized. He put the ring on the bench, took a few steps away and tried again. The light was just as bright. He looked questioningly at Hermione.

"It removed your binds," she said. "Now try to summon the ring silently."

Harry concentrated on the ring and it jumped immediately to his finger.

"According to what I've read, you may make it invisible by just thinking at it," Hermione added.

Harry tried, and the ring faded from view. He could still feel it on his finger, but even when groping with his other hand he couldn't feel any ring.

He sat back at her side. "Hermione, you didn't seem as surprised as I felt when you heard how rich I am. Why is it?"

Hermione blushed. "You know I like reading. There are histories of all prominent families in the library. I've read about Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Malfoy, Bones and more. While there were no concrete numbers there, it was clear that most Ancient and Noble families, like yours, were quite rich. When hearing about the way your relatives were treating you, it infuriated me, especially since I thought they knew about it as well. Letting you wear these... rags..."

She had to stop and calm down a bit. "I was fascinated with 'the boy who lived' at first, but then you saved me from the troll and made me your friend. It was Harry whom I liked; it was Harry who was turning into my best friend and even more; I was glad for YOU when I found out you're going to be rich. Falling in love with you was not planned... Oh!"

Hermione covered her reddening face in embarrassment. She knew she had said too much. She had said more than she intended to and was now dreading the consequences.

* * *

 **A.N.** I know it starts like a well used storyline. Please bear with me, as I like to try variations on a theme. Just like **Eloped** , and many other stories in work, the Yule Ball serves as a turning point, with various results, depending on the girl of choice and the direction I choose to go. As for Harry being rich - this is more than hinted at in canon, so this is not quite a surprise. And, as usual - _**Please Review!**_


	4. Ancestry

**4 Ancestry**

"...Falling in love with you was not planned... Oh!"

Hermione covered her reddening face in embarrassment. She knew she had said too much. She had said more than she intended to and was now dreading the consequences.

Harry stepped closer. He grabbed her hands tenderly but firmly and moved them away from her face. "Hermione, you should never be ashamed about your feelings. I'm not yet sure about mine, but I think I'm starting to love you as more than a friend."

She calmed a bit and dared look at him from under lowered eyelashes. Harry smiled at her. "I still don't know where this is going to lead us, but I think I should try and protect my best friend as much as I can. Please take this ring as a token of love and friendship. If it turns into more than this, then this ring will be replaced by an engagement ring and then a wedding band, but even if not – it will give you enough protection to make me feel that you are safer, especially when I'm not near you." He took the ring from his pocket and put it on Hermione's extended finger.

They didn't expect it, but there was a flash and then a circle of light appeared, scanning Hermione just the way Harry had been scanned a bit earlier. It flashed fewer times, though, before disappearing.

"Why don't you try a spell?" Harry said with a smile.

"I'm still underage."

"You're with me, deep under Gringotts. Nobody will mind, I'm sure."

Hermione tried "Lumos" as well, getting almost as bright a light as Harry's, making him smile. "It looks like somebody wanted to restrain your powers as well," he noted. "I'm glad you're wearing this ring now and are protected by it."

Hermione looked at the ring. It seemed much costlier than appropriate for her. She was sure that her parents would frown at such an expensive present, especially coming from someone who didn't even have proper clothes.

"Do you think I can disguise this ring as well?" she asked Harry.

"Try and you will know," he shrugged.

Hermione concentrated for a second and the ring faded. Another second of concentration made it reappear, only now it looked like a simple golden ring with a small semi-precious stone, the kind many young girls buy for pennies.

"Don't you want some money for yourself? You need to buy some clothes, at least," Hermione reminded him.

Harry consulted the vault index and then took some coins from a drawer and put them in a money bag. "I'd rather convert them into Muggle money. There's more variety to choose from and the prices are much lower," he said. Hermione smiled at him.

The ride back was just as shaky, but somehow, maybe due to the new rings, they didn't mind. Harry exchanged most of the coins into Pounds, keeping only a handful in coins for the Hogsmeade weekends.

The Grangers were already waiting. "You're late almost half an hour. What took you so long?" Dave asked.

"The visit at the bank took us much longer than expected," Harry said.

"Yet you found time to visit a jeweller's shop, so it seems," Jean commented.

Both teens blushed. "It's from my vault," Harry said apologetically, "and it's only for Hermione's protection."

"I'd like to hear some more about it," Jean said while urging them forward.

They walked briskly and reached the restaurant they had in mind in about five minutes.

Once they were served, Dave asked, "So, how was your visit at the bank?"

"It was quite fruitful. I found out I had some properties and some money that I've never known about before. I also own a large vault that I'll need much longer to investigate. I only know it has many books and some rare items of value. Some money as well, of course."

"So, you're quite well off," Dave said.

"I believe..." Harry didn't feel like taking about it. He still had to understand what it all meant about him and his life. He didn't want to sound like he was bragging either. Considering what he was wearing, he didn't have a reason to brag.

"Dad, can we spend some time shopping after lunch? Harry needs to buy a new wardrobe, now that he has access to his money. Maybe we can also find a better pair of eyeglasses for him, or even contacts. He may need any advantage he can get during the tournament."

"I'd really like to hear some more about this tournament," Dave commented.

"We'd better talk about it at home," Hermione said firmly, making her parents understand that it was inappropriate at the moment.

They started with his glasses, as whatever direction they decide to go, it was still something that took some time. Harry chose a modern frame for his eyeglasses and had his eyes tested. He also asked to try contacts. It would take another day for his prescription optics to be ready, but even the temporary lenses set in his new frame made the world look clearer.

It was clothes shopping that made Hermione and Jean enthusiastic and made Dave cringe. He saw Harry as an unsuspecting victim of their shopping frenzy.

Hermione tried to take control of their shopping, but Harry stopped her at once. "I need to buy the basics first: underwear, shirts, trousers, socks and shoes. Once I look respectable, we can indulge in more luxurious shopping."

This dampened Hermione's enthusiasm only slightly. She let him shop for underwear without her help, though. She did take an active part in choosing everything else, yet Harry enjoyed the attention and didn't mind even when Jean expressed an opinion. Having people care about him and about what he would be wearing was a new delightful experience for him.

It was quite late when they finally left the store. Despite Harry shrinking some of the early shopping, they still left the store carrying many packages, more than could easily fit in the car's trunk.

"I think I also need to buy some formal clothing. Can we go to London tomorrow and finish with it?" Harry asked his hosts.

"You need to visit the optician anyway, so – yes, we're spending tomorrow at London," Jean answered.

"Then I probably need to buy some formal magical clothing as well, and some belated Christmas presents..."

"Well, we need to dine first. There's a nice restaurant we used to frequent when we were younger. I believe you'll like it too," Jean said.

Dave seemed to know what she was talking about, as he led them to a side street, where an American-style restaurant welcomed them.

Harry enjoyed a large steak. Hermione chose chicken roast and her parents preferred a sea-food dish, although this wasn't the place's speciality. The youngsters also took a chocolate-mousse dessert, with Harry enjoying two servings.

The youngsters were already dozing on the back seat, with Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder and his hand wrapping her shoulders, when they arrived home. "Aren't they cute together?" Jean whispered as Dave frowned. She then proceeded to wake them up.

It took some time to unpack everything. Harry observed that he needed a new trunk for all that he had bought and what he intended to buy. He added it to the shopping list for the next day.

Hermione wouldn't give up on a goodnight hug and a kiss. Harry was not as reluctant in kissing her this time, feeling like this was something he really wanted to do. None of them noticed that Jean was watching with a tender smile.

\/\/\/

"Maybe I should visit Gringotts again. Magical clothing is much costlier than what we've bought yesterday," Harry commented as they were heading back to London.

Hermione just nodded, feeling quite happy leaning on Harry. She was glad to have finally acted on her feelings. Helping Harry was still her first priority, but finding out that he really liked her was a very nice benefit. She didn't mind too much that he was very rich. It was irrelevant to the way she felt about him.

\/\/\/

"I'd like to withdraw five hundred Galleons from my vault," Harry said to the teller.

"Your name?"

"Harry Potter."

The teller lifted his eyes. "Excuse me, Lord Potter. I didn't expect a client of your calibre to wait in queue. Most just go to their account managers." He then checked some parchments on his desk. "It looks like you need to see your account manager anyway. He has some messages for you. Please follow me."

"Is there any problem?" Harry asked Sharptooth as soon as they met.

"Not strictly a problem. We've just found out that your guardian, Dumbledore, had made some transactions in your trust vault which seem questionable. We had nobody to ask until now, but as you're now emancipated, you can decide what to approve and what not."

"Can you elaborate?"

Sharptooth slid a parchment in Harry's direction. "As you can see, there was a monthly payment of 120 pounds to the Dursleys, intended to cover their expenses at keeping and raising you. Can you say that money was used for its intended purpose, at least partially?"

Harry grimaced. "Not at all. I was only fed bits and pieces, never had a full meal since I can remember. They never bought new clothes for me and even my eyeglasses were bought only when the school nurse insisted, and were the cheapest available."

"Well, either Dumbledore or Dursley will have to return the money with interest," Sharptooth commented as if he enjoyed the idea. "Then there's a sum of twenty Galleons monthly which he transferred to the Weasley vault, presumably without their knowledge."

Harry frowned at that. It wasn't right for Dumbledore to take his money in order to help the Weasleys, but he had come to like that family, despite some reservations. He wouldn't like to hurt them. Still, three of the children had already matured and left the house. "Make it only ten from now on," he said pensively. Sharptooth nodded in acknowledgement.

"There are also various sums that were withdrawn irregularly, accumulating to about two hundred Galleons each year. Most were put into the vault of the Order of the Phoenix, which is fully controlled by Dumbledore. Some were given to other people, like Mundungus Fletcher, some ministry officials and a few Muggles."

"That should be stopped and all money redeemed. Dumbledore should have no further access to any of my accounts!"

"He is already removed from access. You are the only one allowed any access to all your vaults," Sharptooth assured Harry.

"I'd like to allow Hermione full access, and her descendants as well."

Hermione was alarmed. "Harry! You can't be serious! Why should you give me any access to your vaults?"

Harry took her hand in his and pointed at her new ring. "Hermione, you mean more to me than any person alive. I trust you with my life. Why should I not trust you with my money?"

Hermione blushed deeply. She lifted her face to Harry, just as he was looking at her with an odd glint in his eye.

Sharptooth cleared his throat, making the youngsters return to reality. "That brings me to the next subject. As Miss Granger is so close to you, we've done some background checks on her. We believe she can benefit going through an inheritance test like the one you did yesterday."

Hermione looked surprised, but shrugged it off. She didn't mind a drop of blood and didn't expect to find anything special in her ancestry.

She was changing her opinion a few minutes later.

Sharptooth was holding the parchment showing her family tree. She could identify the names close to hers, but the farther she looked, the less she could recognize, except for one name at the top of the parchment – Helga Hufflepuff.

"You seem to have a very distinguished ancestry, Lady Hufflepuff. Unlike the Potter line, which was passed through the males of the family, your line was passed through the females. Your maternal great-great grandmother was a witch, yet her daughter was a squib and the magic of the family has stayed hidden for several generations, until you were born. In a way, this is not very unusual. Most muggles can be traced to have at least one magical person in their lineage, just as magicals usually have at least one muggle in their ancestry."

Hermione looked overwhelmed. "What does it mean for me?"

The goblin seemed to enjoy himself. "First of all, as a female Hufflepuff descendant, you are to be emancipated at fifteen. Being the only confirmed descendant, you are the sole heir, making you the owner of some of our oldest vaults, as well as giving you a quarter of the ownership of Hogwarts. The other three quarters are held by your best friend here."

Hermione looked still shocked, but Sharptooth continued. "As Hufflepuff heir, you are entitled to be called Lady Hufflepuff and you also have control of some seats in the Wizengamot. If you two join forces, you can practically change whatever you want in magical Britain."

Hermione was pale and was breathing heavily. Harry was afraid she would faint. He moved closer and put his arms around her shoulders, taking her into a hug. "It's all fine," he whispered soothingly in her ear, rubbing her back comfortingly.

It took Hermione a few minutes to calm down and regain her normal colours.

"I don't think we should make it known, either of us. All that should be known right now is that Harry, by being forced to participate in the tournament, has been emancipated and is now Lord Potter. The other titles should best be kept unknown until we both learn what they really mean for us and for others. Can this be done?"

"Keeping our client's secrets is part of our business, as long as none of our laws is breached," Sharptooth said.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	5. Lord

**5 Lord**

They left the bank with a bottomless money-bag each, connected to their vaults and keyed personally to them. Hermione decided to postpone a visit to her vaults and give Sharptooth the task of handling her accounts.

They bought some new dress robes of highest quality and some for daily use. They also bought new trunks to hold their new wardrobes. These trunks were of the multi-level variety and were charmed to shrink on command to pocket size. Hermione couldn't leave Diagon Alley without buying a few books as well. She bought books about ancient family lines and about highest-class etiquette. These were also stored in her new trunk.

The Grangers knew better than to ask too many questions during lunch, although they noticed both youngsters looked more pensive than usual. Harry was glad to get his new eyeglasses and even gladder of the contact lenses.

"How would you feel without your glasses?" Hermione asked.

"Quite odd, I think."

"Then, I think you should buy a dummy pair to wear when you're using contacts. It will help you feel better and in case of danger, may confuse your enemy."

Harry admitted it was a wise advice and acted accordingly.

"Would you like to see a movie, or maybe go to a theatre?" Dave asked as they finished the meal.

"Can you really buy tickets now, so close to the performance?" Hermione asked.

"I've checked, and there are some tickets still available. People seem too busy with the holidays to attend many performances."

"I've never been to the theatre, nor to a cinema," Harry said.

"It looks like we can correct at least one of these problems," Dave smiled. He pointed at a large store nearby. "You may wait for me here. I'll buy tickets for whatever seems best."

They bought almost nothing there. Both youngsters were still thinking of their newly found positions and Jean spent most of the time watching them with concern. She felt something important had happened, but it was neither the time nor the place to discuss it.

"I've found tickets for 'My Fair Lady' matinée," Dave announced as he rejoined them. "It begins in less than two hours, so we should start walking there. I know there's a nice café nearby, where we can warm up a bit once we reach the place."

It wasn't too distant, yet it was cold and some snow flakes drifted in the cold wind, pricking their faces. They were all thankful to enter the café, just opposite the theatre entrance, and drink some hot tea, for the adults, or hot chocolate. Once served, Harry cast a privacy charm, allowing them to speak a bit freely.

"So, what have you done today?" Jean asked.

"My account manager suggested that Hermione do an inheritance test," Harry said.

"And?..."

"It looks like I have some very distinguished magical ancestors," Hermione said, blushing lightly. "I'm the only known magical descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, and as such, heir to an ancient vault and entitled to be called Lady Hufflepuff. It also gives me some political power and part ownership of Hogwarts, complementing Harry."

"That sounds very impressive. Is it really of any importance?"

It was Harry who answered this time. "We two have complete ownership of the school, so we can hire and fire any teacher, even the headmaster. We no longer need the board of governors, if we don't like it, or we may assign any person of our choice, if we decide to let it continue. We can also assume control of quite a few Wizengamot seats, giving us almost complete control of the magical government, if we choose so. Currently, we've decided to only let my Potter lordship known. We still need to think when and how to make the rest known."

"A very wise decision," Dave agreed. He looked at his watch. "Well, I suggest you finish your drinks and let's go to the theatre!"

It was a very pleasant evening in the theatre. The story and the music were captivating, and the performers did an excellent job. Harry felt it was quite a magical experience, although no magic was used. Being able to hug Hermione tightly for the duration of the show was also a very positive point.

It was relatively early when they exited the theatre, returning to the cold weather. Luckily, the parking lot was close enough and walking briskly warmed them quite a bit. Still they were thankful when the car heating started working.

"Do you want to stop for dinner on our way?" Dave asked.

"No, Dad. I'd rather be home sooner. It has been an exhausting day for me."

"Of course, honey. I'm sure your mum will find something in the fridge to make a decent supper."

"I can also help," Harry commented, yet nobody seemed to care.

/\/\/\

The Grangers had to go to their clinic the next day, leaving the teens alone.

"Harry, we need to decide what to do about your position and about all the rest of our titles," Hermione told him.

All Harry wanted was really to cuddle with Hermione in front of the fire and maybe watch some silly TV programs, yet he knew she was right. He had to decide how to act, now that he got his lordship. He was also concerned about whom they could trust. He knew he could trust Hermione. He wasn't sure about Ron, though, and he had severe doubts about Dumbledore, which really unsettled him. Dumbledore had been his idol, his anchor and his trusted mentor. Now he seriously doubted if he could trust Dumbledore with anything. The bonds on his and Hermione's magic were very unsettling, to say the least, and keeping his position and his wealth secret from him made Harry worried about what other secrets Dumbledore was holding. He would have not hesitated to ask Dumbledore about the black smoke coming out of his scar only a few months earlier, yet the tournament and what he had found at Gringotts made him change his mind. He could not honestly say that he trusted Dumbledore with anything at the moment.

"I think I should let my position be known. Dumbledore will surely try to send me back to the Dursleys 'for my protection'. I need to be able to refuse him. Just being emancipated may not suffice."

"That's true, but once you're known as a lord, there are some privileges which you may demand." There was a bit of mischief in her voice which puzzled Harry.

"What do you mean?"

Her mischief was now evident. "I've read in Hog..."

"Hogwarts, a History, isn't it?"

She mock pouted. "Well, yes, in that book. It says that there are special accommodations for the Lords and they can also leave the school freely for their different businesses. They are only required to do their homework and pass their tests. You can ask for an apartment all your own, where you can entertain your friends and allies and even have overnight visitors of any gender." She blushed a bit at the last sentence.

"So, I can be out of Dumbledore's control and do as I please. I just have to study and pass my tests. I can even invite girls to sleep with me?" He tried teasing her, but blushed terribly. The only girl he could think of sharing a bed with was Hermione, yet it was too early to tell her.

"Yes, you can, but I think you should refrain from anything that would attract too much attention, like leaving the school unnecessarily or inviting people to your apartment just because you can. Declaring your position is certain to attract more attention than you like."

Harry thought for a moment. "That's true, but if the coming tasks are too dangerous, I may have to pull my authority and prevent them, I think."

"More dangerous than facing dragons? I doubt that."

"We still don't know what the second task may be," he reminded her.

"True. That's one thing we must do as soon as we're back."

"Hermione – it's my task. You don't need to help me."

"Whatever concerns you, concerns me just the same. That's what friends are for."

Harry smiled. "The more I'm with you, the more I want to stay with you. I think that's more than just friends."

She blushed and looked down. "I hope so."

They spent most of the day just lazing around, watching some TV and reading. With Hermione reading at his side, Harry found that he quite liked reading, and she insisted that he read a book about etiquette. "As a Lord, you are expected to behave in certain ways. Failing to act properly may undermine your political position and that would be counter-productive."

Reading about the ancient families and how they had interacted throughout the ages was also very enlightening. It also made some parts in his parents' letter clearer.

The Gangers returned home in the early afternoon, glad to find a warm house. There was somebody at the door shortly later. Hermione went to open it.

"Good afternoon, professor. We weren't expecting you," she said, seeing Dumbledore at the door.

"Do you know where Mr. Potter is?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Why, **Lord** Potter is staying here for the vacation."

He seemed to ignore the "Lord" part. "It is of utmost importance that he comes with me. May I see him?"

"Just a moment. I'll ask **Lord** Potter if he can see you now." The emphasis was very clear, making Dumbledore wonder what she knew, and more importantly, what the boy knew. Having taken his lordship was not welcome news right now.

Hermione returned. "Lord Potter will see you now. Please come in."

Harry was sitting on the couch, wearing some of his new clothes. Although casual, even Dumbledore could see they were new and of highest quality. These were certainly not Dudley's hand-me-down.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Headmaster?" Harry asked, sounding quite formal.

"Well, my boy, I've not been aware that you've left the school for the holidays. Once I found out, I assumed you were with your family. I was greatly worried when I was informed you were not there. Care to explain?"

Harry didn't like the tone this was said in. "Mr. Dumbledore, as you are no longer my guardian, I have nothing to explain to you. Actually, I'd like to know why you ignored my parents' will and didn't act to emancipate me at twelve. Why did you keep my financial and political positions secret from me? Why did you force me to live with my so-called relatives when my parents explicitly forbade it? And, as this is a formal discussion, I'd rather be addressed as 'Lord Potter'."

Dumbledore cringed internally. The situation seemed to be worse than he had expected just moments earlier. The brat had already learned all that he could about his inheritance and seemed to have learned some etiquette as well. This didn't go well with his own plans.

"Lord Potter, your mother's sacrifice invoked some ancient magic which protects you as long as you live with your blood relatives. This is why..."

"Bullshit! If a Death-Eater came knocking at the door, they would have gladly given me and even thanked him for ridding them of the burden. I'm much safer far away from them. Had you checked on them before leaving me on their door-step, you would have known."

The headmaster was not ready for such an assault. He tried continuing the same line, though. "Still, the blood wards protected you from..."

"No, they didn't protect me from abuse, starvation, beating and humiliation. If anything, they protected the Dursleys. I don't care if they are protected now or not, yet I may order the house warded, as I've found out it is my property and I don't want it to be damaged."

"But where will you live?" Dumbledore was genuinely interested to know.

"Oh, I have a few tens of possible locations. I may even consider buying or building a new place..."

Dumbledore tried thinking fast. It wasn't easy at his age. "Still, here you are protected the least. You should either come back to Hogwarts or stay with your relatives until the end of the vacation."

"And leave my friend vulnerable? I don't think so. I believe you can do some basic warding of this house right now and then I'll have the goblins ward it more securely tomorrow. Don't you think this is a better idea?"

Dumbledore's face showed his true opinion, yet he replied as he knew was expected. "Of course, Lord Potter. I'll do what I can. That should be enough for the remainder of your vacation."

Harry led the old man to the backyard, followed by Hermione, who was barely refraining from giggling. Dumbledore cast several protective wards which none of the youngsters recognized, yet Hermione made sure to remember them. She would soon buy a book on warding, she promised herself. Harry was also planning on studying some warding books from his vault. He already felt closer to the Grangers than he had ever felt to the Dursleys. He wanted them to be as protected as possible.

Hermione went back inside as soon as Dumbledore finished the warding. Harry still wanted some answers and once the warding was done, he asked Dumbledore for explanations, which the old man was unwilling to give, using "for the greater good" as his reason for acting that way. It annoyed Harry very much, yet he knew he would not get a straight answer unless he would use some force or a truth potion, none of which he could use at the moment.

"Why don't you drink some hot tea with us. The weather is really cold," Jean greeted him as they returned into the house.

Dumbledore was shivering lightly. "I'd really like some hot tea now," he agreed and followed into the kitchen, where Hermione was already sitting, sipping some hot chocolate with another cup ready for Harry at her side.

The conversation was light and meant nothing. Dumbledore tried finding out if the Grangers knew some more, but they seemed surprised even at hearing of Harry's emancipation. He didn't dare use legilimency with both teens watching attentively. Had he done that he would have found some impenetrable mind shields, courtesy of Hermione.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	6. Massage

**6 Massage**

The Grangers were unable to take the teens to London the next morning. "We can use the knight bus," Hermione suggested, remembering Harry had already ridden it.

Harry had a better idea. "Diggy!" he called.

The house-elf appeared immediately. "What can Diggy do for young master?"

"Diggy, can you take us to Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Sure! Just give me your hands. Where do you want to go?"

"We need to visit Gringotts again, but I'd like to see my apartment as well."

Diggy looked them over. "Master and Mistress need to dress warmer, though. It's very cold outside."

Harry smiled at her. "Sure, Diggy. I first needed to know if it can be done. Wait a minute and we shall both be dressed properly."

By the time they returned, wearing heavy winter clothing, Diggy had already washed and dried all the dirty dishes from breakfast.

"Thank you, Diggy, but you didn't have to do this. We could have handled the dishes ourselves."

"No proper house-elf would let its masters do such work," Diggy said in a tone of authority. "Maybe Diggy should come after every meal to take care of this?"

"No, Diggy! This is a muggle house. As much as I appreciate your dedication, you really shouldn't be here more than strictly necessary. Let's go now!"

Diggy grabbed their hands. A moment later they were standing in an apartment with a window showing Gringotts just across the street. They looked around a bit. It was a large apartment with many windows, giving it an open, airy feeling. It had three bedrooms, each with a walk-in wardrobe. The master bedroom had a private bathroom included. There was also a nice study with many books, a family room which looked very cozy and the usual kitchen, dining room and general toilet.

"Where do you live?" Hermione asked Diggy.

"Oh, all Potter house-elves have apartments just like this, where each of us has his or her own room." Diggy sounded proud and Hermione was glad.

They soon went out, finding that the apartment was above the Quality Quidditch store, adjacent to the book store.

Sharptooth was surprised to see Harry so soon. "What may I do for you now?" he asked.

"I need the Granger house warded like my own properties. Being muggles they have no chance against a magical attack without proper wards. I also want Privet Drive 4 to be checked and wards added as needed. Nobody should be at risk due to me being there."

"When should this be ready?"

"I want the Granger house to be warded as soon as possible; even today, if you can. Check the existing wards and let me know of anything suspicious. As for the other – a week or two would do. Check there as well. I have a feeling there may be some 'interesting' wards there."

"I believe we can finish the work on the Granger house today, although being in muggle area may prove a bit of a problem. Once we finish that house, we shall go to the other."

"Thank you, Sharptooth. I appreciate your help."

They visited their vaults as well. It was Hermione's first time to go into the Hufflepuff vault. It looked really ancient. According to the records book they found there, it had not been visited for more than four hundred years and the last time anything other than money had been deposited was two centuries earlier than that. There was still a lot of money in the vault. Not as much as in the Potter vault, but more than enough for a family to live on for a few generations. What was more interesting, though, was the vast library which held several rare tomes of forgotten magic. Hermione scanned them quickly, finding some dealing with mind protection, shielding and warding. She also found that the book closest to the entrance was marked " **Read This First!** ".

As an obedient student, she opened that book. It contained an index for all the books in the vault along with instructions on how to make durable or temporary copies of them. "What do you think would be best for us? Durable copies, which can keep forever, making them accessible to whoever may be around, or temporary copies, which disappear after a set time?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'd rather not let Dumbledore learn about these books, nor about the ones in Potter Vault. We can study all we want before returning to Hogwarts. I think the copies should not keep much longer."

Hermione read the procedure a few times and then waved her wand over the book, chanting the required spell. An exact copy appeared, distinguishable from the original only by the whiter, cleaner pages. "We need this for repeating the process with your books," she noted.

She then took several books she had noticed earlier and duplicated them just the same, before shrinking the whole pile to fit in her jeans pocket.

Just before leaving the vault, Harry reminded her of the ring. Not knowing where it was hidden, Hermione just summoned it. The Hufflepuff ring appeared with a flash, setting itself on Hermione's finger, along with the promise ring. Just like before, a circle of light scanned her from head to toes and then disappeared.

"It seems to have found nothing amiss," Hermione commented, "Yet I feel more in control of my magic." She tried making the ring invisible. Once done, Harry couldn't feel the ring on her finger although he knew exactly where it was.

They took some more books from the Potter vault, where they also found a similar book with duplicating instructions, yet these produced permanent copies only.

"I think we can stay in my apartment until early afternoon," Harry suggested. "Your parents are expected home late and Diggy would be honored to serve us some lunch, so it seems."

"And we can use the library in there as well," Hermione added.

They spent most of the day in the apartment, studying the books from their vaults, stopping only for lunch and for an occasional hug or a kiss. By the time Diggy took them back, both felt heavy with new knowledge.

Using the information from the books, Harry could check the wards. He noticed that none of Dumbledore's wards was still active. These were replaced by new goblin wards that could withstand any magical attack for hours and could probably deflect unforgivables as well. Yet no muggle would notice anything special about the house and even magicals would need to cast some detection spells in order to find it was warded. Harry also identified anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. He wondered how effective these were if Diggy had no problem bringing them in and then leaving. He would have to ask Sharptooth about it.

For a change, Jean decided to cook dinner and was not willing to accept any help. This also meant quite a late dinner, yet nobody seemed very hungry. The teens read some more before dinner. Hermione was furious finding out that Dumbeldore's wards were almost useless. He cast many detection and alarm wards to inform him of any attack, yet the only real protection was an anti-apparition and anti-portkey ward which wasn't a very strong one. Whatever respect she still had for the headmaster was wiped away by these revelations.

"Do you have any plans for new-year's eve?" Jean asked the youngsters after a very pleasant dinner.

"I've always stayed at school for the holidays, so I don't even know what plans we can have," Harry said.

"I've heard about some new year celebrations, but none seems very attractive," Hermione said.

"In that case, why won't you join us? There's a dentist new-year Ball we're invited to, and many bring their teen children, as a way to help them have fun and not get into any dangerous situations. You may enjoy it. Besides, I want to check how good a dance-teacher you are." The teasing tone was very evident.

Hermione looked at Harry. He shrugged slightly. "I think that can be fun," she said.

"So, it's agreed: you come with us to the Ball," Jean said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Now we need some more shopping, though."

"What for?" Harry wondered. "Haven't we bought enough?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I need a dress for the Ball, not as conservative as the one I wore at the Yule Ball. You also need some appropriate attire. You can't wear robes at a muggle Ball, you know. We'll have to find an elegant suit for you, not too conservative, though."

It was her smile that had more influence than her words. "Of course, dear."

Jean looked at Dave and smiled knowingly. Harry was quicky turning into a well trained husband, suitable for her daughter.

They only spent two hours the next morning on shopping. Hermione spotted a nice dress in a nearby shop and found Harry some suitable clothing at the adjacent shop.

The rest of their vacation was used mainly for studying the books from their vaults. Both wanted to make the most of the occasion to study such precious tomes with no interference. They also exercised casting the different spells. Being emancipated was quite beneficial for training. They still left some time for cuddling and kissing. By now, they were not even bothered by the Grangers' presence. Harry was becoming more certain of his feelings. He was sure he wanted Hermione as much more than a friend. He was even thinking occasionally of how their children would look, if they ever married.

Even Dave stopped frowning when he saw them kissing. As he was getting to know Harry, it became clear to him that Harry would never push his daughter to do more than she was readily willing to do. He wasn't so sure about Hermione's limits, though. She had certainly surprised him by the way she was acting with Harry.

It was finally new-year's eve. Hermione and Jean spent two hours getting ready, allowing twenty minutes for Harry and Dave to get ready as well. Harry thought it was worth it. Unlike her very formal, lady-like appearance at the Yule Ball, Hermione tried a different approach. She managed to tame her hair, letting it fall beyond her shoulders in delicate waves. Her dress was more revealing as well, and much shorter. She didn't look like a serious lady this time. She only looked like a stunningly beautiful fun-loving teenager, ready to celebrate the new year. Although he barely took his eyes off Hermione, he still noticed that Jean was not looking any more serious and her dress was even more revealing. He could say that he enjoyed the view.

Harry didn't know anybody at the Ball and Hermione only recognized one or two of the young people present. They spent the whole evening dancing together, separating only for Dave to dance with his daughter while Jean danced with Harry.

He was reluctant to hold her very close, at first, but Jean seemed to be as determined as her daughter. She clung as close to Harry as she could and he had no choice, really, but to press her to his body, noticing her breasts almost overflowing her dress. She seemed to like teasing him, as she directed the conversation to all the young women who were dressed more daringly than her, making him attentive of any piece of skin inappropriately displayed. "You really dance very well," she finally said, as she exchanged places with Hermione once again.

Harry enjoyed counting down to midnight with Hermione held firmly in his arms and then kissing her a very long "Happy New Year" kiss, which was more of a snog than a simple kiss, yet everybody seemed to act the same.

They were all exhausted when they came back home. "I need you to massage my feet," Hermione told Harry as soon as they were left alone. Harry agreed, not really knowing what to expect. Hermione called him to her room, where she removed her dress, staying in her knickers only. Harry almost swallowed his tongue. "You're fabulous!" he exclaimed, unable to move his eyes from her two round breasts, standing firmly with the darker nipples erect.

"Most girls look about the same," Hermione shrugged. "Now, take that chair and sit near the bed. I'll let you know what to do."

It took all his will power not to stare at the beautiful vision. Following her instructions, he released the muscles from her feet, her calves and her thighs. She let him massage up to the topmost part of her thighs, making Harry sweat quite a bit.

"It's time to return the favor," she said, once he was done. "Remove your clothes, staying in your shorts only and then lie down in my place."

Harry fumbled a bit with his clothing, unable to tear his eyes from Hermione. Eventually she helped him unbutton his shirt and unzip his trousers before pushing him on her bed.

It was a delightful torture for Harry. As she moved to release each muscle, her breasts moved in unexpected ways, making hot and cold waves wash over him. His body was also reacting to her almost naked presence and he had no way to hide it. Yet Hermione just smiled and ignored his reaction.

Once it was over, he didn't know if he was glad, or sad about it. He was too confused to even understand what he was feeling, except for feeling much closer to Hermione.

"Go brush your teeth and come back here. I want us to sleep in the same bed tonight," Hermione said.

He did as requested, unable to think for himself at the moment. Hermione scooted in bed, making some room for him to hug her as she pressed her naked back to his front, directing his hand to hug her and hold her breast.

Harry was just overwhelmed. He failed to notice Hermione casting a locking charm on his door and hers before cuddling even closer. They fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. New Year

**7 New Year**

It was very late when Harry woke up. He wasn't sure where he was, at first. He only felt a very warm presence close to him and he felt his hand holding something round and soft. Opening his eyes, he recognized Hermione's room and all the memories of the night rushed in. He recognized what he was holding and tried to move his hand, not wanting to offend Hermione, yet he couldn't. Hermione's hand was pressing his firmly onto her breast. She kept his hand there even as she turned around, looking into his eyes and smiling. "Good morning, dear, although I think it's almost noon."

"Good Morning," he answered automatically. "Won't your parents be angry if they find us this way?" He was becoming very worried.

Hermione's smile didn't falter. "I've told Mom I'm going to sleep with you after the Ball. I was even thinking of more than just sleeping, but we were both too tired."

"You really wanted..."

"Harry, I love you. I want to marry you and bear your children. I want to spend my whole life with you, if you'll take me." She blushed terribly but kept looking in his eyes.

"Of course I'll take you. We may be a bit young for commitment, but now I know I really love you, and not just because you've let me touch your tits. You're the only person who knows me better than I know myself. Who could ever be better than you as my wife? Hermione, I love you and I want to marry you when we're older, if you'll still want me."

Hermione didn't answer. She moved her hands behind his head and initiated a long kiss, expressing all her feelings in that kiss.

It took them both a few minutes to breathe normally again. "Does it mean we are engaged?" Harry asked.

"I think so. We both agreed to get married. That's engagement, as far as I know."

Harry smiled. "Then I need to give you the engagement ring. Do you think we need to go to Gringotts for this, or should I just summon it?"

Hermione smiled, pressing her chest into Harry's. "Try summoning it. That should be faster. We can go to Gringotts if it fails."

Harry summoned the ring silently. A moment later, it appeared in his hand. Still lying in bed, he took Hermione's hand and put the engagement ring on her finger. There was the now familiar scanning circle of light and once it stopped, Hermione noticed that her promise ring was no longer on her finger.

"Do you want to disguise this ring as well?" Harry asked.

"Not now. I want to show it to my parents first. I think I should hide it once we return to school, though."

It took them some more time until they left the bed. Harry was still fascinated seeing almost naked Hermione. She smiled teasingly. "Just a bit longer, my love."

Wearing only his shorts, he rushed to his room. A few minutes later, walking hand-in-hand, they arrived to the kitchen, where the Grangers were enjoying a late brunch.

"I see you're walking normally. Haven't you completed your plan?" Jean asked Hermione with a twinkle in her eye.

"Partly. We were both too tired to do any more, but the day is not over yet." There was some mischief in Hermione's voice as well.

"Have I missed something?" Harry asked, quite bewildered.

"No, dear. It will all be very clear soon," Hermione said, caressing his cheek. She then turned back to her parents, lifting her hand, where the new ring shone brightly. "We're engaged now!"

Jean shrieked and giggled like a small girl, grabbing Hermione's hand and taking a closer look at the ring. Dave looked apprehensively at Harry.

Harry walked closer to Dave. "I'm sorry, sir. I've just realized that I should have asked for your permission first."

Dave smiled and patted Harry's shoulder. "Hermione has always been strong-minded. I could never stand in her way once she decided, as it seems the case with you two. I can only wish you a lot of luck."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me, but you should call me Dave, or – if you prefer – Dad."

Harry felt some wetness in his eyes. "Thank you, Dad."

Jean turned to Harry now. "Harry, this ring is way too expensive! Are you sure you can afford it?"

"It comes from my vault, so the cost is irrelevant. Besides, I'm sure I can afford any jewelry my future wife would like." He then added reluctantly, "Mom."

He was surprised to find himself in a very tight hug, barely able to hear, "You're welcome, Son."

Hermione then told them about their decision to keep the ring, and their engagement, hidden. Her parents agreed it was a wise decision.

"Will you join us for a visit with aunt Nelly?" Jean asked.

Just seeing the grimace on Hermione's face made her opinion clear. "No. I'd rather stay home with Harry. Besides, I have a plan to execute."

"Well, good luck, dear. I'll tell Nelly that you had a lot of homework and you sent your love. We now need to get moving."

Jean kissed Hermione's forehead and then did the same with Harry before she took Dave's hand and moved to their room.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What plan?"

She smiled seductively. "A plan we started executing during the night, and you seemed to love it. We only need to finish the last and final step."

"What is it?"

Her smiled widened. "Let's go to my room and you'll find out everything."

Remembering what happened in that room made Harry more willing to comply. He followed Hermione to her room and was not surprised to see her locking and silencing the room. He was surprised when she cast another spell, one he didn't recognize, on herself, yet he refrained from questioning.

"Undress me now," she said, standing in front of him. Harry removed her blouse, unbuttoning it tenderly, as if caressing her. He acted similarly with her jeans, tracing her legs with his hands. Hermione was now in her bra and knickers only, making Harry's heart beat much faster.

"Completely!" she whispered.

Harry had never tackled a bra. He had heard some of the older boys curse that item, though. Quite reluctantly, he put his hands around Hermione, who stepped even closer, putting her head on his chest and her hands around his waist. He fumbled a little, getting acquainted with the new item, and then showed some dexterity, opening the hooks and freeing the bra. His hands caressed her shoulders tenderly, making the straps fall to her arms. Hermione took one step back and shrugged her arms, letting the bra fall to the floor.

Harry looked at her eyes. They were directing him downwards. He grabbed the elastic band of her knickers and bent down, dragging it along her legs. Seeing her so naked, he found the courage to spread some kisses along her legs as well. He was surprised to hear her moan.

He could not get enough of her. His eyes scanned her up and down continuously, admiring her, marveling at the beauty Hermione was for him. She didn't let him enjoy this for too long. "My turn now!" she declared, her hands going to his shirt. Hermione was more efficient. Removing his shirt left his upper body naked, and removing his trousers along with his boxers in one swift movement left him as naked as she was.

Hermione admired the view for a while, just the way Harry had done a few minutes earlier. Harry was thin, yet his muscles were well defined, probably thanks to his Quidditch training. His erect member seemed to be larger than she thought could fit inside her, yet it wasn't forbiddingly large. She thought it was just a bit above average for his age, if she remembered her reading correctly.

She stepped forward, making their bodies touch, her face lifted to his, demanding a kiss. She could feel his erection brushing at her stomach, just above her mound. It made her only hornier.

Harry was unable to resist. He kissed her tightly, embracing her tenderly, caressing her naked skin and paying special attention to her tits and her buttocks, which he had never done before. Hermione was caressing him just the same, yet slowly moving them both to the bed.

"Make me fully yours," she whispered, "but be tender. It's my first time."

"I hope to do it right," he whispered back. "This is my first time as well."

Despite the urgency their bodies were feeling, they both took it slowly. They continued kissing and caressing, moving their hands to more intimate parts, before finally uniting.

The first time was not so great, although none of them was disappointed. They continued caressing and kissing, finding new ways to enjoy each other, until their bodies requested they unite again.

Harry lost count of how many times they copulated or how long they spent with each other. After a series of intense orgasms, they finally collapsed into sleep.

Harry woke up as his stomach grumbled. He felt sweaty and sticky and utterly happy. He knew that this afternoon would be his favorite memory for casting Patronus. Yet right now he had a full bladder that he needed to handle urgently.

Hermione was waking up as well. Harry kissed her lightly. "I'm going to the toilet. I'll be right back."

He didn't bother with clothes. They seemed irrelevant, especially as the house was quite warm. He returned soon enough, finding Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed. "Can you help me walk to the bathroom? I think we may have overdone it. The whole area is sore."

"Have I hurt you?" Harry asked with alarm in his voice.

"No, silly. I just couldn't get enough of you, but my muscles seem to be of a different opinion."

"Do you like me to make dinner for us?" he asked a few minutes later, after Hermione had made her visit to the toilet and even grabbed a dressing gown and put it over her nakedness, to Harry's regret.

"Are you sure you can cook? I can't."

"I've been cooking since I was tall enough to reach the stove. I can cook almost everything if you have the ingredients."

"A pizza would be nice right now. I don't want to waste too long on eating. We only have tonight to spend together before returning to Hogwarts."

Harry liked the implied promise. "Then pizza it is!"

He rushed to the kitchen to handle the food. Hermione spent a bit on trying to make her hair behave. She then joined Harry at the kitchen, although she was still walking a bit funny.

"Isn't there a spell to make your discomfort go away?" Harry asked, still worried he had caused it.

Hermione frowned. "There actually is. Let me recall it..."

A moment later she cast another spell on herself and sighed with relief. "Now, that I know it works, I think we can enjoy a few more shags before going back to school."

Harry just blushed.

They were finishing their pizza when Harry remembered. "What was that plan you've mentioned earlier?"

She smiled seductively. "It was the plan to give you my virginity, making us both enjoy it. I think it turned out fine."

"But why would you want it? I mean... Well, I know that boys like it but most girls don't, so..."

"I was sure you'll be tender and considerate enough to make me enjoy it and I really wanted to be fully yours, even before we became engaged. I love you, Harry." She became so emotional when she said it, that she had some tears in her eyes. Harry wiped them gently with his thumbs. "I love you too. It took me longer to realize it, but I can't imagine my life without you. I need you to always be with me, for as long as we live."

Hermione smiled tearfully and pecked his lips. "That's why we're engaged, isn't it?"

As their bodies were sated, for now, they spent the rest of the evening reading the books from the vaults, until these vanished, as planned, and then just watching some entertainment on TV. When the Grangers returned home, they found the youngsters half-sleeping in front of the TV. They turned it off and then helped them to their feet. Jean noticed that Hermione wasn't walking as gingerly as usual and smiled internally, congratulating her daughter in her heart.

Dave was not as pleased, yet he had agreed that his daughter could do as she liked, knowing quite well what it would lead to. Besides, after getting to know Harry, he knew that his daughter couldn't choose any better. It still didn't make him happy that his daughter was becoming an independent woman so soon.

Harry wasn't even aware of going to bed with Hermione. Although they had only first done it the previous night, it now seemed so natural. He just said, "Goodnight Mom, Dad," to his hosts, as he followed Hermione to her room. They cuddled naked and fell asleep immediately, both sporting wide smiles.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	8. Lunar Train

**8 Lunar Train**

Harry woke up feeling two soft mounds pressing on his back while a hand was caressing his stomach and moving towards his crotch. He panicked for a moment, remembering his morning wood, but relaxed as he remembered the previous afternoon. Hermione seemed eager for a repeat.

He glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was barely six in the morning. They still had some time for enjoying each other. He turned the other way, capturing Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

At seven, when Jean knocked softly on the door, they were both ready, after having enjoyed each other in bed and in the shower before getting dressed.

Dave had to hurry, as he had some patients coming early. He hugged his daughter and kissed her head before hugging Harry even tighter. "Take good care of my girl!" he whispered. "I'll do my best for her," Harry promised.

Harry noticed that Jean also seemed to be in a hurry. It was soon confirmed. "Do you mind if I only drop you at the train station and don't wait there with you? I also have many patients today."

"We can go by ourselves, Mum. You don't have to drive us there," Harry told her.

"How would you arrive there? You can't drive yet."

"Like this." He smiled at her and called, "Diggy!"

The house-elf appeared within a second. "What can Diggy do for Master and Mistress?"

"Diggy, can you take us to the train station, where we need to board the Hogwarts Express?"

"Diggy can do that. Diggy can also take you directly to Hogwarts, if you want to." She seemed eager to please.

Harry smiled at her. "Maybe another time, Diggy. Right now we only need the train, after we say goodbye."

"I have both our trunks shrunk in my handbag," Hermione said.

He smiled at her and then turned to Jean. "Thank you for accepting me so warmly into your family. I hope I'll be able to repay your kindness some time in the future."

Jean hugged him tightly. "Stay safe. I expect to see you here during your next vacation." She then turned to Hermione and hugged her just as tightly. "I already miss you," she said as she let her daughter go.

Diggy waited for them to put on their winter overcoats first, and then grabbed their hands and they all disappeared with a "pop".

They found themselves on platform 9¾, close to the end of the train. The platform was empty, as it was still very early. They boarded the train and selected a compartment near the end. Harry drew the blinds on the door and then locked and silenced the whole compartment. Hermione smiled teasingly. "Someone is very eager!" she said, mischief evident in her voice.

"With such a beautiful and sexy woman at my side, how can I be less eager?" he asked innocently.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled reassuringly. "I always knew you were more than pretty. It took the Yule Ball to make the rest of the school realize what I've already known, that you are the most beautiful and most attractive girl at school."

Hermione felt her love for Harry growing even stronger. "Show me how much you love me!" she whispered huskily.

They spent the next hour repeating their morning activity. They couldn't get enough of each other, and even when their bodies were already sated, they continued kissing and caressing each other, just enjoying being so close, with nothing separating them.

Eventually they had to separate and put their clothes back on, as the platform was starting to fill. It was much less crowded than at September, but there were still enough students and parents to make the narrow platform seem full. Harry was glad that there weren't too many students, so that they could keep the compartment for only the two of them.

It didn't work that way, though. Just before the train pulled out of the station, there was a knock on their door. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione. She shrugged, letting him understand it was fine if he opened the door. Harry removed the locking charm.

The door slid open, revealing a blonde girl, a bit younger than Harry. Her hair was very long, almost reaching her waist. She was wearing radish earrings and a necklace made of Butterbeer corks. Her large silvery eyes seemed to look way beyond the limits of the compartment.

"Hello, Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor and Lady Hermione Granger Hufflepuff, or is it Lady Potter?" she said in a dreamy tone. "Anyway, I thought it would be nice to congratulate you for finally finding your love."

"What?" Hermione asked looking bewildered.

Harry tensed up and held his wand tighter. "How do you know?" he shot at the girl.

She shrugged. "I just know. It simply pops into my head, although not everything turns to be true. Oh, and I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Pleased to meet you. Would you like to sit down?" Hermione asked politely.

"Don't mind if I do," Luna answered airily and sat on the opposite bench, letting her shoes fall and folding her legs under her.

Harry could barely speak politely, though. "What do you know about us?" he asked.

Luna smiled dreamily, not directly at him. "The Nargles sometimes tell me things, yet it's hard to discern what's true. Only when I see it myself I can usually find the truth." She looked at Harry with deep concentration and then gasped. "Oh! You're not only Lord Gryffindor, but also Lord Ravenclaw and, oh my – Lord Slytherin! You practically own the school, along with your wife."

"Why do you say we're married? We are together, I admit, but we had no marriage ceremony," Hermione said.

Luna smiled at her. "Actually, a magical marriage doesn't need a ceremony. If you say your vows and really mean it, Magic accepts them as a wedding. I'm sure you said something like that even before copulating."

Hermione's face turned red and Harry sputtered. Luna looked unfazed. "You did copulate, didn't you?"

Despite her Weasley-worthy blush, Hermione recuperated first. "Luna, I'm not sure about this marriage thing, but you should keep it and our titles secret. It may be very dangerous if the information reaches the wrong ears prematurely."

Luna turned serious. "I won't tell, I swear. Besides, even if I said it, nobody would care. They don't believe most of what I say anyway." Hermione could sense some sadness in Luna's voice.

"Don't your friends believe you?" she asked.

"I have no friends," Luna stated, as if she was stating that water was wet, yet her voice was hollow.

Hermione moved to sit at her side. "Do you want us to be your friends?" she asked.

Luna's face lighted with a smile and then turned sour again. "Don't you say it just so you can mock me later?"

Hermione felt tears threatening to spill. She hugged Luna's shoulders. "Real friends don't mock their friends, even if they don't always agree on certain matters. Neither I nor Harry are going to mock you."

Luna regained her smile. "Then I really want you to be my friends and I'll be yours."

Luna's emotions seemed to be in turmoil. Hermione hugged her comfortingly and motioned for Harry to do the same on Luna's other side. It took the younger girl some time to calm down and hug them back. "I'll help you any way I can," she promised. She thought a bit longer. "You should know that your marriage, if I sensed it correctly, may not stay secret for long. Every marriage is recorded at the ministry and congratulations are sent within a few days. The records are also open to the public, so..."

"We haven't got any letter. Maybe we're not married yet?"

Luna shook her head. "You've got engaged, as that ring clearly indicates. That shows your intention. Once your intentions are clear, even a simple statement of love can become your marriage vows. It was during the new-year weekend, though. It may take them another day or two to send the letter."

Hermione looked at her finger. Neither her engagement nor her Lady Hufflepuff ring was visible. She looked questioningly at Luna.

"You have a very expensive engagement ring and it really is beautiful. I hope for you that the Lady Potter ring is just as beautiful. I don't care too much for the Hufflepuff ring, though."

"You can see them?"

"Of course. Can't you?"

"They are supposed to be hidden." Hermione was quite confused.

"Oh, don't worry. There are many things that nobody seems to see, but me. These rings are probably just like that."

Harry wasn't sure if it was for the best that they met Luna or not, yet the information she gave them was reason enough for some rethinking of their plan.

"Do you know if our titles are recorded in the marriage register as well?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. When wedding with a ceremony, the records reflect the names used during the ceremony. I don't know how it works in your case, though. Sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he assured her. He thought some more. "Can one's house elf find the information as well?"

"Of course. House elves are just an extension of their masters. They can gain access to the records."

He exchanged a glance with Hermione. It was clear that they were going to act this way.

"Diggy!"

The elf didn't seem to have any problem reaching the moving train. Harry explained what he wanted and Diggy popped away immediately.

Harry didn't expect to get an answer soon, yet Diggy reappeared half an hour later with a piece of parchment. "This is the marriage certificate of Master and Mistress. Diggy wishes you happy life and many children for Diggy to take care of."

Harry smiled. "We're still a bit young for that, don't you think?"

Diggy looked Hermione over, as if trying to assess her readiness for becoming a mother. "Not really. If you want, you can be parents in less than a year."

This made both Harry and Hermione blush crimson. Luna just smiled dreamily, as if enjoying herself.

They spent the rest of the ride trying to formulate a plan. As their marriage would soon become public, wouldn't it be safer to announce it themselves? Harry's position as Lord Potter should also become public knowledge, if he wanted to get out of Dumbledore's control, yet the other titles, not mentioned in the marriage documents, could stay a secret for a while.

"As a married couple, you can request separate lodging, so you can copulate as much as you like," Luna informed them, making them blush again.

"I know," Hermione said. "It's written in Ho..."

"Hogwarts, A History, isn't it?" Harry jumped in.

"Oh, you!" Hermione slapped his hand playfully.

Harry turned serious. "How are we going to tell your parents?"

"I'll write to them... yet they will only get it tomorrow morning." Hermione didn't seem too happy about this.

"Your house-elf can deliver the message, or even take you there to tell it all by yourself," Luna noted.

Hermione frowned. "I don't want to burden Diggy."

"You won't. The more their masters need their services, the happier they are, as long as they are treated well," Luna explained.

"In that case, we should see my parents as soon as we finish dinner, before we even talk with the headmaster, don't you agree, dear?"

Harry looked somewhat frightened by the prospect of trying to explain how their daughter got married before even reaching sixteen, yet he nodded nevertheless.

"I'm not looking forward to telling Ron and Ginny about this," he said.

"Neither am I," Hermione agreed, "still, we'll have to tell them as soon as we leave the headmaster. They're bound to notice our absence in the dorms."

\/\/\/

Luna stayed with them in the carriage to Hogwarts as well. She hugged each of them when they reached the Great Hall, before moving to the Ravenclaw table, while Harry and Hermione, doing their best not to show any more affection than before, approached the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. Telling the News

**9 Telling the News**

"Where have you been?" Ron asked them, as soon as they came near enough to hear him.

"I've invited Harry to spend the vacation at my house," Hermione replied. "Is there any problem with that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron whined.

"We were busy with preparation for the Ball and left the next morning. We really had no time to tell you."

Ron seemed to reluctantly accept the explanation. "Well, how was it?"

Harry replied now. "I needed to check a few things at Gringotts and Hermione helped me. We then spent a lot of time reading. We also joined her parents at a New-Year's Ball, dancing most of the evening."

This seemed to be the right response, as Ron grimaced. "You could have had more fun staying here."

"Well, maybe, but it's done and over now. How have you spent this time?"

Harry wasn't really interested in hearing about the different games played, the snow-fights (although they sounded like cold fun) and some clashes with the Slytherins. He was thinking about meeting his in-laws and then talking with the headmaster before confronting his friends with the news. He wasn't looking forward to any of these. Yet his grumbling stomach seemed to demand attention first. He filled his plate and ate heartily, failing to notice the fond smile on Hermione's face as she saw him eat. It didn't escape the attention of Ginny, though.

Hermione checked her watch. It was late enough for her parents to be already at home. She elbowed Harry and pointed to the door with her head. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but there's something I promised Hermione to do once we're here," he excused himself and followed her to an unused corridor.

Diggy was just too glad to transport them. She deposited the couple at the Granger's entrance hall and vanished immediately.

"Mum, Dad, are you home?"

"In the kitchen, darling. Have you missed the train?" Jean asked worriedly.

"No, we were much earlier than usual, but while on the way, we found some news which we'd like to share with you first."

Harry wondered how Hermione could act so casually under the circumstances. He felt very stressed and feared that this stress, combined with the effects of the magical transportation, could make him lose his dinner.

They all sat down. Jean served a cup of tea for each and sat down to hear the news.

"We met a certain girl on the train," Hermione started. "She's probably some kind of seer, as she already knew about our titles and could also see my rings, although I kept them hidden. We were worried that she might tell this to others. Yet the most unsettling thing was that she said we were married."

Her parents looked a bit shocked. "But you aren't!" Dave said, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"Well, that's what I told her. She then said that once we were engaged, anything that could be interpreted as marriage vows could make us magically wed. Even a simple declaration of love."

"So?..." Jean seemed anxious to hear the rest. Dave only looked ill.

"We asked Diggy to check at the ministry. She returned with this document."

Jean looked at the parchment in front of her. It stated that Lord Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger had exchanged their vows on the first day of January during the afternoon and were now legally married by magic.

Jean could no longer sit. She stood up, rushed to her daughter and hugged her tightly. She then added Harry to the hug, congratulating them both with tears of joy in her eyes. Dave needed some more time, but he also joined the hug eventually, not as enthusiastically, welcoming Harry into the family just like his wife.

As the hug dissolved, Hermione spoke again. "We need to return to school now and ask for a married couple lodging. I still don't know how to tell our friends about this, though."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, both of you," Jean assured them.

They had a few more hugs for goodbye and then Diggy took them back to the same corridor they had left, about half an hour earlier.

"We don't know the password for the headmaster's office," Hermione said as they were approaching the gargoyle.

"I don't think that should pose a problem. Don't you feel as if the castle is actually welcoming us?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I did feel as if I heard somebody welcoming 'the heirs of the founders' when the carriage passed the gates, but … well, Luna was still with us..."

"You thought she was rubbing off on you?" Harry chuckled softly.

"Well, she is a bit... unusual. I don't think we should mention her to the headmaster, though."

"Sure. We have our document. It's the only thing that should matter right now."

The gargoyle moved aside as soon as they reached it. Hermione also felt as if it was greeting them, although she could hear nothing. Was it just her imagination?

The headmaster's door was open and his voice called them in.

"I was expecting you," Dumbledore said as he waved them to sit on the chairs in front of him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I've been informed of your change of status, and it does make the situation... interesting," Dumbledore said.

"In what way?" Harry asked. He was loathe of "interesting" situations.

"Well, now that you are a couple, I assume you'd like to move to the couples' lodging."

Both nodded.

"Yet, as it's well known, the Potters are Gryffindor's heirs. As such, you are entitled to live in the founder's suite."

"So?" Harry didn't see any problem with that.

"Nobody knows where the founders' suites are. As for the married couples lodging, they have not been in use for several generations..."

Harry didn't like the direction this was going. "I'm sure that the house elves can make any room ready in a matter of minutes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, they've been working since early afternoon. Your suite is not yet perfect, but it could do for the night and would be improved tomorrow, unless you want to spend the night in the dormitories."

"No, sir. I'm sure the suite is in good enough condition. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we need to tell our friends about this." Nobody would mistake his expression for enthusiasm. Harry was quite worried about that conversation.

"Of course, Lord and Lady Potter. Ask one of the house elves for direction to your suite once you're ready to go there."

They were approaching the Gryffindor dorms when Harry stopped. "Shouldn't we let our Potter rings show, now that we are married?"

"I think we can. Do you think they'll even notice it's just the engagement ring?"

Harry didn't answer. As he let his ring become visible, he noticed that Hermione's was also fading into existence, only it wasn't the engagement ring – it was the very elegant and extremely expensive Lady Potter ring.

Hermione, who was still looking at him, noticed the surprise on his face. She glanced at her finger and understood it. "Well, it looks like this problem is resolved," she finally said, still admiring her new ring.

The portrait of the fat lady didn't ask for a password. She just bowed deeply and swung away, letting them in. The common room was as full and as noisy as always, yet it silenced down as soon as Harry and Hermione were spotted.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

Ron, looking furious again, answered. "Just a few minutes ago, two house-elves popped in to, 'take the belongings of Lord and Lady Potter to their suite', as they said. Don't you think this needs some explaining?"

Harry sighed as he walked to the stairs and mounted two steps, so that everybody could see him. Hermione followed, standing proudly at his side. Harry looked around, noticing that all Gryffindor students were waiting for him to speak.

"Let me tell you what happened chronologically," he started. Some groaned, but most just stayed attentive. "During our preparations for the Yule Ball, Hermione suggested that my participation in the tournament made me legally emancipated. She had her parents invite me to stay with them for the winter vacation, so I could check my status with Gringotts. Once there, I found out she was right. I was now legally adult, and as the last of my house I was the Head of the House, hence – Lord Potter. The goblins suggested I wear my Lord ring, as it would give me some protection. Seeing how good a friend Hermione was, they suggested giving her a promise ring which would give her almost the same protection without creating any lasting obligation. During the following days, as we got to know each other under different conditions than at school, we started feeling closer. I knew she was more than just my best friend, yet I didn't understand my feelings."

Some girls looked starry eyed at the romantic story, although Ron and Ginny didn't seem to share that feeling. Harry continued. "It was during the New-Year Ball, when we were dancing together most of the evening, that I finally realized my feelings. Once back, I asked if she would like to marry me and gave her an engagement ring. We stayed together most of yesterday, reading and watching entertainment programs. We also talked a lot, declaring our love to each other. It seems that some of what we said was interpreted as wedding vows, since today we were already addressed as a married couple. I had a house elf check it for us at the ministry. It returned with this document." He held the document high, for everybody to see.

There was a lot of noise now. Most of the girls had already noticed Hermione's ring, while the boys just envied Harry. He let them talk for a bit before he continued. "As some of you may know, a Lord has the right to get his own private apartment at school. That is also true of married couples, although there have never been many of these, and most were seventh year. This is why we have been allotted an apartment at school. I don't yet know where it is, but I assure you that all my friends will be welcome to visit us."

They stepped down. Neville seemed to be most enthusiastic about them. He grabbed Harry's hand, shook it vigorously and repeated his congratulations several times. He then took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles, congratulating her just the same. The Weasley twins followed suit, making a big production of shaking Harry's hand and hugging him and then kissing Hermione's hand, making everybody laugh. Ron congratulated them a bit coldly and so did Ginny, although she hugged Hermione fiercely. Most others congratulated as well, some of the girls whispering, not quite discreetly, "Do consider me if you need an additional wife," in Harry's ears. He only blushed at that.

A few girls involved Hermione in a bit of "girls' talk", trying to find some more interesting stuff, which Hermione refused to supply. Harry was similarly involved with the boys, but he also refused to talk about anything more intimate than hugs and kisses.

It was becoming late. "I think we need to go to our apartment before curfew," Harry noted.

As soon as he said this, a house elf popped in. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter, please follow me to your lodging."

Harry expected to be led out of the tower. Instead, the elf led them to a statue, standing between the stairs to the boys' and the girls' dorms. The elf whispered a password and the statue moved, revealing another set of stairs, leading down.

Their apartment had a common room, much like the one shared by the dorms, a large master bedroom with a luxurious bathroom attached, and two guest rooms, each having its own toilet facilities. Their old trunks were positioned at the foot of their bed, yet there were two large wardrobes ready to accommodate their clothes. Hermione took their new trunks from her bag, unshrunk them and floated them into the wardrobes.

"Well, Lady Potter, I believe this has been a very eventful day. Don't you think it's time we retire to bed? We have school to attend tomorrow morning."

"We sure have, my dear husband. Would you like to help me undress and take a bath?"

Harry was sure this was going to be a wonderful night.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	10. Going Public

**10 Going Public**

Harry woke up feeling wonderful. Their room was warm, much warmer than the regular dorms, and it looked like they had both removed the blanket during the night. This meant that Hermione was sleeping completely naked, just like Harry. She was on her side, her hand wrapped over his chest. He enjoyed looking at his beautiful wife, remembering what they had done before falling asleep. Some stickiness on his thighs was also a good reminder.

He glanced at the clock. It was after six thirty. They should get up now. He brushed her hair aside and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, my lovely wife. It's time for school."

She didn't say anything and her eyes stayed closed, yet her hand started moving southward, finding his "morning wood". Harry groaned. Her hand stayed firmly there, and then she brought her face closer to Harry's, pressing their lips in a kiss. Harry responded.

It was almost half an hour later when they finally left the bed, yet Hermione proved very efficient, as usual. By seven thirty, both were fully clothed after taking a shower (together) and their bags were holding all that they needed for the morning lessons. They reached the common room before most of their classmates and went all in a group to the Great Hall for breakfast, just as usual. The only discernible difference was the fact that they were holding hands and looking more confident than usual.

Breakfast went normally until the mail arrived. As soon as the newspapers were delivered, there seemed to be a shift in the atmosphere. Harry started noticing many hushed conversations and glances directed towards him and Hermione. Some looked really venomous. He wondered why.

Hermione also got her daily newspaper. She was reading it with a deep frown on her face and Harry noticed some wetness creeping into her eyes. "What is it, dear?"

She just shoved the paper in his direction. He looked at it and gasped.

" _ **The Boy Who Lived married. Love or greed?**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _As Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, has attracted a lot of attention from the female half of Hogwarts, it was a sure bet he would be engaged well before reaching adulthood. Now, as he was forced, so it seems, to participate in the Triwizard tournament, this also caused his emancipation. It looks like somebody had made him aware of the fact, as soon after the Yule Ball, Harry left Hogwarts with his friend Hermione Granger, only to return yesterday as Lord and Lady Potter._

 _Checking with the ministry revealed no prior engagement of either. It looks like they got engaged during the morning of the first day of the year and got married late in the afternoon. There was no wedding ceremony, though. According to the ministry, they exchanged their vows in private, yet it was recognized by Magic as a true wedding, making them legally married._

 _Lady Potter, previously known as Hermione Granger, is a Muggle-born witch who has been a close friend with Lord Potter since first year. She has been discovered to be more than a friend by yours truly during the first task of the tournament, when she hugged her champion in a way that indicated more than mere friendship, although both have denied it._

 _While the younger generation may not be aware of this, most older wizards and witches know that the Potter house is among the richest in our country, although nobody seems to know exactly how rich it really is. One can't refrain from wondering if the new Lady Potter has known about this before. Is it really love, or does she only love his money. This reporter is sure to keep an eye on the new couple and find the truth."_

"It is quite neutral for Skeeter," Harry said. "She doesn't blame you outright and even states I was forced to participate."

"She could be nicer, though. Her hints that I was only after your money is really hurting. You know I only care about you, don't you?"

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "I know, love. Let me make a formal announcement now."

He stood up and cast a " _sonorus_ " on himself.

"Will you please quiet for a moment? Thank you."

The noise level decreased drastically as all eyes focused on him.

"As many of you have seen the newspaper, let me tell you that Hermione and I are really married. We didn't plan to get married so soon, I admit. We expected to only get married after finishing school, yet some words we said to each other seemed to have invoked the magic of marriage. As you all know, we've been friends since first year and our friendship grew stronger as time passed, turning into much more. Hermione – Lady Potter – has always been by my side, always helped me in any way she could, even when that put her in mortal perils. She stayed my friend at times when nobody else would. It was just natural for us to fall in love."

There were murmurs of agreement in the hall.

"Now, as she is Lady Potter, married to the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House, I ask you all to treat her respectfully. Failing to act properly towards her may invoke the wrath of the magic protecting the Potter house. I don't know what it could do but I'm sure you'd not like it. Thank you for your attention."

The noise levels rose even higher than before. Harry looked at the Slytherin table, noticing Draco looking paler than usual. He was surprised to notice some of the girls were looking enviously at Hermione. That was something he had never expected.

They had Herbology first. Professor Sprout seemed glad to see them. Once everybody was seated, she walked to the Potters and said loudly, "I believe I express the feelings of all present by congratulating our new couple, wishing them long and peaceful life and lots of happiness."

She turned to the couple, speaking softly, so nobody else could hear. "I don't know why, but I feel very close to you now, as if you are part of my house. Do feel free to speak with me of whatever may be of interest to you. I'll do my best to help you."

The rest of the lesson was normal. Harry felt no special attention from any of the students. Only Hermione noticed some girls glaring at her, as if envying her position.

Next they had DADA. The lesson was no different than other lessons they had since Moody started teaching, yet both Harry and Hermione were a bit stressed. Harry led his wife to an abandoned corridor as soon as the lesson was over. "Have you felt any of the rings react?" he asked.

"Yes. My Potter ring got warm whenever Moody passed near me, My Hufflepuff ring reacted even stronger, almost burning my finger."

"My Lord ring did the same. What does it mean?"

Hermione thought a bit. "It looks like Moody is presenting a certain threat to us, although we don't know what kind of threat. We need to pay closer attention to him."

"I don't like him. Trying the Imperius curse on students and letting Neville watch the effect of Cruciatus made me dislike him. I don't like him drinking from his flask all the time, either."

Hermione frowned. "I think I've seen him drink normally during meals, though. I wonder what his flask may contain."

Harry looked around. An abandoned corridor was quite safe, but not completely so. "Let's talk about it once we're in our suite."

He did glance several times at the head table during lunch, yet Moody didn't come. He may have eaten in his office, as some teachers did occasionally.

Lunch was followed by Potions. Harry dreaded Snape's reaction to the news, yet it wasn't too bad. Snape seemed to ignore them for most of the lesson. He only stopped once to say, "Even a Lord should know how to brew this simple potion," sneering at their work, and another time, when Hermione tried to help Ron with his work, "Lady Potter, please leave the teaching to me. You'll do better to concentrate on your own work, or your husband may ruin what seems to be a passable potion."

At least their rings didn't get warm.

They were not left alone after dinner. All their friends wanted to visit their new accommodation and even some who weren't really friends. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were the first to ask, followed by Fred and George along with the rest of the Quidditch team. Hermione's former dorm-mates also wanted to see her new accommodations. She let them in reluctantly. Harry let Ginny visit as well, but he refused to let any of his younger fan-girls come. He also refused Colin, not wanting any photos of the apartment to circulate.

The Potters had to withstand the banter, the joking and some very indiscreet questions for most of the evening. When it started grating on her nerves, Hermione said that they needed to do some homework and asked the guests to leave. Ron frowned, mainly because he hoped for her help with his homework, which now seemed improbable.

Once left alone, they returned to the subject that had bothered them earlier.

"What are we going to do about Moody?" Harry asked. "There's something wrong about him, I'm sure."

Hermione gave it a thought. "I think we must first find what he drinks from that flask. It can't be some alcoholic drink, or we would have smelled it in class. I doubt it is plain water." She thought a bit longer. "I bet it is some kind of potion."

Harry had already noticed the regularity Moody was drinking from the flask. "What kind of potion one would need to take about once an hour?"

Hermione thought and gasped. "Do you remember when we took a potion whose effect only lasts an hour?"

Harry had no problem remembering that event. "You brewed Polyjuice potion. It only works for an hour... Do you think that's what he keeps in his flask?"

"I can't be sure. It could be some medical potions, although all those I'm aware of are only taken three times a day at most."

"We can't just ask him, I'm sure."

Hermione thought for a moment and her expression got filled with mischief. "There's a switching charm we can use. We'll take a small vial of water and switch the contents with some of the contents of his flask. It won't dilute it much, but we shall have a sample."

"Will we be able to identify it?"

She smirked. "I can easily identify the Polyjuice potion. If it isn't that, we can ask Professor Snape for his help as we found the unlabeled vial."

Harry doubted Snape would be willing to help. "What are we going to do once we know what it is?"

"If it's Polyjuice, then we need to alert the Aurors, or maybe we should first find who he really is. If it's some medical potion – well, the man has suffered many injuries, you know."

"I think we need to practice the switching spell, so we can both do it silently, maybe even wandlessly, before our next DADA lesson," Harry noted.

"Wandlessly?"

"Well, we've both read the book about how to do it although we didn't have time to practice. With our newly restored powers, I believe we can master wandless casting in just a few days."

They had a pitcher of pumpkin juice in their apartment and several glasses. Hermione conjured some vials and filled them with water from the bathroom. They practiced the switching spell a few times, using wands. Both seemed to master silent casting, as they had practiced it a bit during their vacation.

Wandless casting needed a different mindset, though, and they were both too tired to do any good with it.

"Let's stop now. We're too tired and there's something else we need to do before sleeping," Hermione said.

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "You need to do your husbandly duties with me, remember?"

This brought a smile to Harry's face. "Sure! I shouldn't neglect these duties!"

It was more than an hour later, when the two teens fell asleep, both feeling sated and happy.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	11. Love is Good

**11 Love is Good**

Luna passed at their table during dinner. "May I come to visit you? I don't need to go through the Gryffindor common room, as I can use your other door."

"We have another door? Well, you can use it, if only we can find it," Harry agreed.

Back in their apartment, Harry tried to find the other door, failing miserably. Hermione was unable to find it either. Half an hour later, they heard a knock coming from what seemed to be just some wall panelling. As Harry touched the panelling, a faint glow delineated the outline of a door and a handle appeared. He opened the door to find Luna there.

"How did you know about this entrance?" he asked.

Luna shrugged. "I just knew." She looked around. "It doesn't seem big enough."

"Why do you say so? I find it more than enough for our needs," Hermione said.

"It won't be enough once the three other wives join you, but maybe that will only happen after you graduate. I'm not sure."

Hermione felt a bit threatened. She had just got married. She wanted Harry all for herself, yet she knew that if he needed to wed a few more, she was sure to help him find them. She'd always put his needs before hers.

"Why would I want more wives? Hermione is all I ever need," Harry said, making Hermione's heart swell.

Luna sighed. "You may only want Hermione, but as the heir of three of the founders you need a wife from each of these houses. Hermione, being Lady Hufflepuff, can't probably be the Gryffindor wife you need."

Harry looked confused. "Why do I need these wives at all?"

"Didn't the goblins tell you anything about your positions?"

Seeing his bewilderment, Luna sighed. "Well, Hogwarts cannot be held by one person or even a couple for more than a generation. If the owners have no known heirs or not enough of them, then control is passed to a board of governors, as it has been for many generations. You must have an heir for each house if you don't want the politicians to regain control of the school."

"I may have more than one heir with Hermione," Harry said, blushing nicely. He already knew what needed to be done to produce heirs. He actually liked it, but not talking about it with others.

"That may not be good enough. I'm not completely sure, but I believe that you need to keep the lines separate, meaning a different mother for the different heirs. I may be mistaken, though." Luna sounded as airy as usual, yet still firm.

Hermione thought quickly. They could ignore this, and let the school continue as it had for many generations. Knowing Harry, he would opt for making the school much better, an idea with which she fully agreed. Yet it meant more wives...

"You need three more wives, preferably one from Gryffindor, one from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin," Luna said, trying to make it clearer.

Harry, still confused, asked, "How soon do I need them?"

"Oh, not too soon. You should have them while you are still fertile, though, to be able to beget children, so you shouldn't wait for old age."

"Then why do you tell me now?" he insisted.

"I thought you needed to know, otherwise you might reject a perfectly good candidate just because you didn't know. Besides, would you consider me for Ravenclaw, once you decide to find additional wives?" Luna was as blunt as usual.

Hermione didn't know if it was infuriating or funny. She felt the urge to laugh at the girl's lack of subtlety and to hex her for wanting her husband, yet she did neither. She just took a deep breath to calm herself and asked, "Why do you think you may be suitable as the Ravenclaw wife, supposing Harry chooses to go that way?"

Luna shrugged. "Well, I'm a Raven, I'm not too ugly and I think I'll be a good shag. I know Cho and Padma may be just as good, but I'm the only blonde, and they say that men like blondes."

"Don't you think love should also be considered?" Harry asked.

Luna rolled her eyes, reminding him of Hermione. "Would I come here and anger your newly wedded wife if I didn't love you?"

She didn't expect an answer. "Just think of what I said. It may take some time before you are ready. I know it will take a few years before I am ready. I wish you both goodnight."

She left just the way she had come in, closing the door behind her, leaving the two lovers speechless. Harry still noticed as the handle faded away, leaving no sign of that door.

It took Harry some time before he asked, "Do you think she's right?"

Hermione looked pensive. "I'm not sure. We may need to check the Hogwarts Charter and maybe a few more documents. 'Hogwarts – A History' doesn't say anything about this."

"Do we even need to bother? If we set the right course while we live, it should go well for several generations afterwards, I believe."

"Would you trust it to the future politicians?"

Harry looked unsure. "They would be Hogwarts graduates, won't they?"

"Of course, but even having the best education doesn't guarantee the results."

Harry looked stubborn. "I love you. Why should I even consider additional wives?"

Hermione smiled, glad to bask in his love. "Maybe you don't need to, at least for a while. As Luna said, this is not really urgent. Now, don't you want to make this wife of yours happy?" She moved her body teasingly.

"I sure do, my love," he said, stepping forward and engulfing her in a hug.

Although they didn't talk about it any more, Harry started thinking seriously about what he had been told. Assuming Luna was right, and he didn't have any reason to doubt her too much, then he should choose some more. He didn't feel like any of the Gryffindor girls he knew could join the family. The only one he could stand, among the ones his age or younger, was Ginny, yet she was still too much of a fan-girl and too possessive to share. Supposing he needed one from Slytherin... Only one seemed attractive and smart enough for him to consider, not that he knew many, yet she was as improbable as could be. Daphne Greengrass was attractive and beautiful and smart – almost like Hermione – yet she was also known as 'The Ice Queen' due to her cold demeanour, keeping all boys and young men at bay.

His thought returned to Luna. She was still looking mostly like a little girl, a child, yet he could see signs of the future woman lurking within. She certainly wasn't standard, that was sure. She really had a nice face, very nice hair and was very smart. Given another year or two, she was probably going to be quite attractive. She deserved to be given a chance, if only due to her pointing at the need for additional wives, something he would have not been aware of otherwise.

Unknown to him, Hermione was also thinking about that same problem. She couldn't find the Hogwarts Charter in the library, so she assumed it was not meant for the general public. She assumed that Dumbledore had access to a copy, but as they had both started doubting the headmaster's intentions, and as they hadn't told him of all the titles yet, asking him was out of the question at that stage. Once she understood that she would not be able to read it, at least not until the end of term, she started looking for appropriate candidates, assuming Harry really needed any additional wives.

She watched all third and fourth year girls of all four houses. Soon enough she came to the conclusion that Luna was correct about the Ravenclaw candidate, at least. Cho seemed a bit too old, despite being only a few months older than herself. While Hermione was content to spend her time with boys in her own year, Cho seemed to prefer older boys, making her unsuitable. Padma, whom Hermione considered a real beauty, much more so than Cho, didn't show much interest in anything except learning. Even during the Yule Ball, Hermione had overheard her talking with her dance partner about lessons. None of the other girls seemed to be a better candidate than Luna. She was still too young, but Hermione could clearly see her turning into a very attractive young woman.

She didn't know any of the third year Slytherin girls, and none looked even slightly attractive, making them unsuitable. Fourth year girls looked much more attractive, except for Millicent. She actually pitied the big girl, who tried all she could to become accepted, yet failed miserably. Pansy was cleaning up quite nicely, yet her close association with Malfoy made her unsuitable. Then there were Tracey and Daphne. Both were quite nice looking and acted politely, never joining Malfoy's group. Daphne looked haughty and inaccessible, yet the few time Hermione had a chance to talk with her, Daphne seemed quite nice. She wasn't so sure about Tracey. The girl was just as nice to look at, but she lacked the confidence evident in Daphne. It could change as she matured, but Hermione doubted it.

She couldn't say that she was comfortable with the idea of any Gryffindor girl joining. Lavender and Parvati were clearly too slutty to be considered, even if most of their tales were invented. That left only the third year girls, and only one stood apart – Ginny. She liked the girl for her fierceness, her quick brain and her loyalty, yet Ginny had a quick temper, not quite suitable for what she was considering, and didn't seem to like sharing. To boot it all, she was also a fan-girl. Harry could not be happy with her joining, of that Hermione was sure.

Well, she was in no hurry. She could still stay Harry's only wife for a few more years, at least until they graduated. By then, she might find out that he didn't need any more wives, or find some better candidates, who were currently too young to be considered.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Sorry that it turned a rather short chapter, but there was nothing else to naturally fit in. And don't worry, this isn't going to be a harem story.

As always - _**Please Review!**_


	12. Clue

**12 Clue**

Besides trying to find why Moody posed a threat, Harry also had to decipher the clue in the egg which he had retrieved during the first task. All that he tried was to no avail. The screeching sound stayed unintelligible even when he managed to lower its volume to supportable levels. Hermione wasn't able to come with a useful idea either.

Fleur approached them at dinner. "Congratulations, Lord and Lady Potter, for your marriage. I've been sure you would become a couple, but I didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"Neither did we," Harry said, "but things happened and we are very glad that we ended up married."

Fleur smiled at them and then became serious again. "Have you found the clue in the egg?"

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Try taking it to the bath. I've heard you have quite a large one in your apartment." Her suggestive wink made both Potters blush.

"Well, thank you. I'll try it," Harry said.

She winked once again and moved away. As Harry turned back to the table, he noticed that all boys and some of the girls were drooling and their eyes looked glassy and unfocused. He just shrugged and resumed his meal.

As they returned to their apartment, Hermione grabbed Harry for a passionate snog. It was several minutes before he could speak. "Not that I mind doing this at any time, but what brought this so suddenly?"

Hermione smiled happily. "Have you noticed other people around us when Fleur left?"

"Yes. I was wondering why they were drooling."

"Fleur blasted us with her allure at full power. It subdued most everybody around to drooling fools. Only we two were not affected at all! Don't you see what it means?" She could barely hold her joy.

"That we are immune?" he said, not quite sure.

"Yes, and it means that our love is real, as only those who feel true love are not affected by Veela allure!"

Another, longer snog followed, leaving Harry with a dumb smile on his face. Hermione, although smiling as well, didn't lose her focus. "Now, take the egg to the bath. I'll join you shortly."

Harry was so dazed, that he was still wearing his boxers by the time Hermione stepped into the bathroom, wearing only a smile. This didn't help him become more lucid. Half an hour later, they were finally able to focus again, after several orgasms.

"Let's try immersing the egg in the water," Hermione suggested. Harry opened the egg in the water, but they could hear almost nothing. They put their heads into the water and were finally able to hear the clue. None was in a mood to try and figure it out. Hermione only summoned her waterproof writing pad and scribbled the text on it. They had more important things to do at the moment.

They had History of Magic the next morning. Hermione still tried to stay awake and take notes, which was always quite difficult and was made even more so by the activity she had been engaged in with Harry for half the night. Harry, like most other students, didn't even try. He put his head on the table and was fast asleep, yet his mind was still preoccupied with the clue.

"Shouldn't we try to decipher the clue from the egg?" Harry asked Hermione on their way to lunch.

"I think it is clear enough, except for one thing," she said. "You'll have an hour to retrieve something from the bottom of the lake. I'm not sure what they intend to put there, though. It should be something you really feel attached to, I believe."

"Well, the only thing I have here that I really care about is my Firebolt, and I doubt they'd take it away. It must be something else."

Harry fell silent as they walked onward. He then suddenly stopped. "I don't think they'll take an inanimate object. I believe they'll take a person down there. Someone I'd really miss." He then looked her in they eyes. "I won't let them take you, no matter what."

Hermione felt his agitation growing. She held his hand tightly and caressed it with the other. "Harry, you don't need to bother yourself about it right now. We'll have time to think about it later, as we have more than a month until the time for the task arrives. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it safe."

Harry was still angry at the thought of anybody endangering his wife, but her words and her actions did calm him down somewhat.

"We have a free period after lunch. We may spend it in our apartment. We may even think of something then," she said.

The implied promise about something else they would be able to do after lunch had the desired effect. Harry calmed down enough to put the second task aside and enjoy a normal meal with his friends.

Back in their apartment, he was losing his calm again. "I won't let them take you!"

"Harry, we may use different ways to act, some of which may remove the dangers altogether."

"What do you mean?"

"Concerning me, you can threaten the Headmaster that making me take part in the task would be cause enough for a blood-feud. That's serious enough for him to choose another."

"It only means putting somebody else in danger," Harry said, not very convinced. While he wanted his Hermione protected, he didn't want to put anybody else in danger.

"Have you felt any part of the school communicating with you lately?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't hear anything, but each morning, as we leave our lodging, I feel as if somebody greets me. I also feel as if somebody says 'Goodnight' when we're ready to fall asleep, but I'm not sure."

"I feel the same, and I'm quite sure it is Hogwarts, in whatever form, that greets us. Why don't we try a real conversation?"

"How would we do that?" Talking with a castle seemed weird even with all the magic around.

"Let me try first," Hermione said. She only had a rough idea, but she felt quite confident it would work, although she was still unsure about the details.

"Hogwarts, we would like to talk with you," she said loud and clear.

There was no audible answer, yet they both sensed, 'Of course, Lady Hufflepuff.'

"We would like to remove dangers from the second task, which is going to take place in the lake. Can you extend your powers there?"

'I can reach about half across the lake right now. I may need some additional charging to cover the whole lake.'

"What do you mean by 'charging'?" Harry asked.

'My powers come from the magic embedded in me by the founders, My Lord, and from magic I absorb from all spells cast within my bounds. That is normally more than enough to keep the wards active over the whole area between the outer walls down to the middle of the lake, but to cover more than this you'll have to charge me with your magic just before you need the wards extended.'

"How can we do it?"

'There's a stone near the head of your bed,' they sensed, as a stone in the wall started glowing. 'Touch it with your wands and pump in some magic. It may exhaust you, so you'll need to do it a few days before the event, leaving you enough time to recuperate.'

"Shouldn't we try to do some 'charging' now, so we know what to expect?" he asked Hermione.

"Maybe before going to sleep. We need to go soon to another lesson and we still have something to do before it," she said. Her teasing smile and the way she moved her hips made Harry understand perfectly what she had in mind.

They barely made it to the next lesson on time, but they were both looking very happy.

That evening, just after another session of sharing their love, Harry took his wand and tapped the stone in the wall. It started glowing softly. Hermione had her watch ready. "Only pump in about ten seconds. I don't want you to get exhausted," she said.

Harry concentrated for a moment and then nodded and held his wand to the stone.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, STOP!" Hermione counted down the seconds. Harry removed his wand at her command. He didn't feel any more tired than before. They repeated the procedure, exchanging roles. Hermione felt only slightly affected. "Hogwarts, how good was this charging?"

'It will allow me to extend my wards over the whole lake, and over the whole forest as well, for two weeks. How do you feel?'

"We feel fine, thank you, only a bit tired after a day full of school work."

'You seem to be more powerful than I expected. That's good. When do you need to activate the extended wards?'

Harry replied. "It will be almost another month, and we only need them extended to the lake. I want you to prevent anybody from going deeper than three feet into the lake, starting a few days before the task. Can you do it?"

'That's no problem at all. Don't you need anything else?'

"Not right now, thank you."

Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm glad you didn't exhaust yourself. I think we may be able to do a bit more before falling asleep." She was already letting her robe fall. Harry smirked as he did the same.

"I'll ask to meet the Headmaster after lunch," he told Hermione the next morning.

"With Hogwarts on our side, why do you need to talk to him?"

"I still don't want them to take you away, even if the dangers are minimized. You're too important for me to take any unnecessary risk."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Harry looked apologetic. "I think it's better if you don't join me this time. The wizarding world is still too backward, and in this case, a wife is treated just like an object of some limited value. It may turn awkward if you take part in the conversation."

She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"What can I do for you, Lord Potter?" the Headmaster asked as Harry came in.

"I want to make sure that Hermione, Lady Potter, is left out of this tournament. I don't want her to take any part in it whatsoever."

"Well, there may be circumstances..." Dumbledore started, only to be cut by Harry.

"Under no circumstances should Hermione be dragged into the task. If anybody tries to use her as a bait or a hostage or whatever else, that is reason enough for a blood feud between House Potter and the offending party. I wouldn't advise it."

"I assure you it will be completely safe."

"I repeat: under no circumstances, no matter how safe one may deem it, is Hermione to take part in the tasks. Is that clear enough?"

Dumbledore nodded in defeat. "Yes, Lord Potter. I'll make sure nobody does the mistake of including her in any tournament plans."

"Make it double sure!"

"As you wish, my lord."

Harry felt really glad that he had that talk with the headmaster. Judging by the way it went, he was sure that Hermione would have been his hostage, had he not prevented it in advance. Now, with her completely out of danger and with the castle minimizing any danger, along with Dumbledore's assurance, that didn't really mean much, Harry didn't mind who his hostage would be, as nobody could be as important for him as Hermione.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	13. Imposter

**13 Imposter**

It took the rest of the week for Harry and Hermione to master the switching spell silently and wandlessly. Harry checked his control of the spell by switching the contents of Snape's goblet with some pepper-up potion, "borrowed" from the hospital wing, during Sunday's dinner. Snape looked both funny and intimidating as smoke was coming out of his ears. Harry was not even looking in that direction, not willing to give his hated teacher the slightest cause to give him a detention.

It was also funny looking at the Weasley twins. Fred and George seemed to be jealous of whoever thought of that prank.

Hermione only tried it in a less spectacular way, switching Parvati's highly spiced rice with Lavender's bland one. None seemed to understand why their food suddenly tasted so wrong.

Harry would have moved forward to switch some of the contents in Moody's flask with the water in the vial he had in his pocket, yet Moody wasn't present at dinner.

Luckily, Moody was present at breakfast on Tuesday morning, just before they had Potions. Harry did the switching while Hermione kept the vial hidden. She only looked at it after leaving the Great Hall.

"I'm sure this is Polyjuice potion!" she said.

"How can you be so sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have I not brewed it during our second year? That's not something I can easily forget; I don't think I'll ever forget anything about it. You should have known by now!"

Harry felt well humbled. "Of course, dear. What should we do now?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Just to be double sure, I think I'll ask Professor Snape to identify it. I don't think you should be present, though."

"Well... I think you'll be safe enough with him for now, and I'd rather not stay near him any longer than strictly needed."

Snape didn't need more than a sniff to identify the potion, "Where have you found it?" he asked.

"I had to re-lace my shoes. When I sat on the stairs to do it, I noticed this vial on the stand of one of the statues. I didn't think it was safe to leave it there," Hermione improvised, not looking Snape in the eyes.

He seemed to have believed her. "Good thinking, Lady Potter. This is certainly not safe to let float around. I'll have it destroyed immediately."

"Thank you, professor. I was sure you'd understand."

Harry was waiting at the other side of the door. "Well?"

"Just what I thought – Polyjuice."

"What do you think this means?"

"Isn't that obvious? Professor Moody is an imposter."

"Shouldn't we tell somebody?"

"Who would you tell?"

Harry started thinking. "I can't really trust Dumbledore, not after all we've currently learned about him. I'm not sure if we can trust any of the school staff, for that matter. They all look up to Dumbledore and would do nothing against his will."

He stopped and pondered the problem some more. "I don't think we can tell anybody right now. We should try to catch the imposter ourselves and then call the aurors. It won't work any other way."

Hermione didn't like the idea, but after thinking some more, she had to agree that this was the most effective plan, if they would be able to carry it.

They had double DADA on Thursday afternoon, just before dinner. Hermione had already transfigured a small stone into a flask, a bit larger than Moody's. She then brewed a strong sleeping drought in their bathroom, which had enough space to spare. This simple potion only took her about an hour to brew, unlike the Plyjuice, which needed weeks to get ready. It also had immediate effect and was guaranteed not to interfere with all common potions.

Harry had already known from experience that Moody used to take a few sips from his flask about half an hour into the lesson and then an hour later. He waited for the first time to pass and switched the contents of the flasks a few minutes later.

Almost an hour passed before Moody took the flask to his lips again. He took a big sip and swallowed. His eyes opened wide in alarm but only for a fraction of a second, as they closed immediately and he collapsed down, letting his flask fall from his hand.

Harry didn't wait. He jumped up to the teacher's desk and addressed everybody: "Please stay calm. I'm sure this is only some kind of prank. Professor Moody is just asleep, so I think he will be fine, after he wakes up."

The Ravenclaw students were loath to waste their time waiting there. "I think you may leave, if you want to. Whatever put him to sleep, it will probably take him some time to wake up. By then, the lesson will be over."

All the Ravens left at once, as did most of the others.

"Now, please watch the professor closely. I think you may witness something interesting," he then said to the remaining Gryffindors. It only took a few minutes before the Polyjuice potion's effect was fading, making the imposter regain his natural form. As soon as it was clear that the person slumbering on the floor was not Moody, Hermione used a spell to tie him hard while Harry sent his patronus with a message for the head auror, before stunning the sleeping person, just to be on the safe side.

The rest was trivial. The aurors recognized the imposter immediately. He was interrogated under veritaserum, courtesy of Snape, in the presence of Dumbledore and McGonagal, as well as Hermione and Harry, who used his Lord privileges to be present, despite Dumbledore's objections.

The imposter, found out to be Barty Crouch Junior, spilled out all that he knew, incriminating his father as well. Harry was appalled to find that the whole complex scheme was intended to make sure he would be sent to some place where Wormtail would help Voldemort resurrect, so that the Dark Lord would finally be able to kill Harry.

As this was concerning him personally, Harry used his Lord privileges to request complete secrecy, letting only the head of the DMLE know about the incident. The official report would state that Professor Moody didn't feel well and collapsed during the lesson, causing an alarm among the students. Some oblivators made sure none of the students present remembered the event.

Dumbledore and McGonagal rescued the real Moody from his trunk, where he had been kept since the beginning of the school year, and moved him to the hospital wing. This was even fitting the cover story.

Madam Bones set the DMLE to search for Crouch senior, who was supposedly under Imperius curse. Although what he had done under Imperius could not be blamed on him, releasing his son from prison was a crime all by itself.

"I'll give you any political and financial support," Harry promised her.

"That can make a big change," she agreed, "despite the minister undermining every initiative we take."

"Don't you know who his main backers and advisers are? At least Malfoy is known to be a Death Eater. You need to find an excuse to interrogate him under veritaserum and you'll find out he is a cheat, a liar and a murderer, at least. I suspect you'll find more than a bit about bribery and improper conduct as well," Harry said.

"That may be a bit difficult, but bribery... Hmmm... That could give us the proper excuse for veritaserum, and with your political support, the Wizengamot will have no way to cover up such misdeeds. I'm going to try this as soon as we finish our current crisis with Crouch."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	14. Second Task

**14 Second Task**

With the imposter captured and Moody recuperating in the hospital wing, Dumbledore was forced to find a substitute teacher, as he was unable to take that upon himself. Moody suggested "borrowing" one of the aurors for a few weeks, until he regained his health. He also recommended a few names.

Madam Bones was not happy to lose an auror, even if temporarily, but was aware of the importance of teaching defence properly. She chose a young auror for the task, hoping this would least affect her department.

Harry was quite happy when the new teacher introduced herself: "I'm your temporary defence teacher until Professor Moody recuperates from his illness. You may call me Tonks. And yes – I'm an auror and a metamorphmagus. Now, open your books at..."

Tonks proved to be a decent teacher and a lot of fun, using her special ability to make her students more attentive. Both Harry and Hermione liked her at once, as did most students, despite having to work hard in her class. They felt they were really learning something useful.

This didn't mean they forgot the second task. As it was going to take place at the lake, and even with his precautions, they were all bound to get wet and cold, Hermione insisted that Harry practice warming and drying charms as well as some that could keep the wind out, like an extended version of the bubble-head charm.

A few days before the event, they talked with Hogwarts again. "I want you to make sure that none of the hostages will be taken underwater. You should make it impossible for any of the participants to go deeper than three feet."

'Should I do it now?' they sensed the school.

"Yes, and keep it active until the day after the task. Do you have enough magic to hold the extended wards for almost a week?"

They didn't get a reply, but sensed some hesitance.

"We shall charge you a bit more," Harry said, sensing a kind of relief from the castle.

Hermione went first, charging the school with her magic for ten seconds. Harry followed her, making it twenty seconds, just to be sure. Both felt a bit more tired when they finished, but it was the end of a very tiring day anyway. This didn't stop them from showing their love to each other for another hour before falling asleep happy and sated.

With Harry's modification active, none of the hostages could be taken underwater, making Dumbledore fume. "Why are the hostages floating on the water?" he demanded to know.

The mer-people chieftain shrugged. "There's some magic keeping them out of water. Not even ten of my people together were able to pull anyone into the water. They are barely even wet!"

As much as he tried, the headmaster was unable to undo that magic. Well the second task would turn out much simpler than planned.

The morning of the task was cold and dreary. There was no rain, nor snow, but the wind was freezing. Still, the four champions had to stay in their swimsuits, expecting the task to take them underwater. Harry knew it wasn't the case, but just walking through knee deep water, was something best done with no heavy clothing.

It was so cold, that even seeing Fleur in a very skimpy swimsuit didn't help him feel warmer. She also looked like she was slowly freezing, despite the multiple warming charms she cast on herself. Harry felt that his warming and shielding charms were not enough either. Unsure about it, he tried to contact Hogwarts silently. 'Hogwarts, can you hear me?' he asked in thought only.

'Loud and clear, my Lord. Can I do anything for you?'

'Is it within your ability to make a warmer area around each champion. We're almost freezing.'

'Done, my Lord, and it doesn't require much magic either.'

Harry felt the warming immediately. It wasn't overly warm, though. He still needed his personal warming charms to feel comfortable, but he would not feel like he was freezing without them. The other champions felt the warming as well and welcomed it, although they believed it was the effect of their own charms.

Ludo Bagman now explained the task. "Each of you has a hostage floating at the centre of the lake. You have to free your hostage and return here within an hour. Good luck to you all!"

At the signal, Fleur cast a bubble-head charm on herself and jumped into the water, as did Cedric. Both were surprised to be stopped almost as soon as they reached the water, yet none let this stop them. Despite the magical bottom being less than three feet deep, they started swimming. Krum, who intended to use a partial transfiguration, was unsure about what to do. His planned strategy seemed unfit for the situation. He just renewed his warming charms and started running through the thighs-deep water, reaching a speed about equal to swimming in that shallow water.

Harry had a different strategy, one he had perfected after knowing that the wards would prevent anybody from going deeper than three feet. He first tried a summoning charm, although he didn't believe it would work. It didn't, as expected. Now he cast a charm on his feet, covering them with rough shoes. He then pointed his wand at the water, causing the upper layer to freeze hard enough to hold him. Keeping the freezing charm on, he started running, his rough shoes keeping him from sliding on the ice.

By the time he reached the lake's centre, the other champions were still quite a distance form it, yet he waited for them to arrive and free their hostages before he grabbed Ron, put him on a conjured sled and started running back, reaching the shore first.

Hermione was waiting for him with a warm embrace, a kiss and a coat. Ron, who was awakened from his magical slumber as they reached the shore, was taken to the medical tent for examination.

"That was magnificent!" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"You are magnificent," he replied, kissing her again.

Harry glanced at the judges table. They all seemed confused and angry, but the outcome was clear. He noticed Dumbledore looking suspiciously at him and turned away. He didn't think he needed to reveal more than he had already done.

The Gryffindor common room was full of celebrating students by the time "the golden trio" arrived, after Ron was released from the medical tent. "Our champion is the best!" some called. Harry only grimaced. He remembered that same room in a very different atmosphere after his name came out of the goblet. He liked being accepted, yet he disliked the way public opinion was swayed so easily.

Back in their room, Harry initiated another conversation with Hogwarts.

'My Lord, are you satisfied with the wards and the protection on the lake and on the champions?'

"I'm very satisfied and I want to thank you for assuring the safety and the well being of all the champions. I believe you helped the hostages as well, haven't you?"

'Yes, my Lord. The magic invoked by the headmaster was not enough to keep them safe from the frost-byte. I added some more warming to keep them safe.'

"I'm sure they would have thanked you had they known, as I'm thanking you. I may need your services again when I learn more about the third task."

'Always at your service, my Lord.'

\/\/\/

Moody was released from the hospital wing a few days later, but it took another week before he started teaching, or resumed teaching, as most students believed. In a way, Harry felt that fake Moody was a better teacher, as real Moody didn't seem to like teaching very much, despite his excellent knowledge of the subject matter. Harry hoped that if Moody would not stay, Tonks would replace him, as he had grown quite appreciative of the young metamorph.

With the third task still far, they concentrated on their studies. Hermione kept helping Ron occasionally, but it was becoming less frequent. Instead, the Potters seemed to become much closer to Neville. Whenever he joined them for homework, he was contributing to the studies and not distracting from them, as Ron often did, resulting in better grades for both Harry and Neville.

"My Gran would like to invite you for Easter, if your plans allow for it," Neville told them.

"We have no plans. I thought we shall stay at school, as always," Harry said.

"Most students stay," Neville commented, "as it is only a few days and the train ride is too long, but you can skip the train and gain almost two full days, if you want."

"We may consider that," Harry said. "Did your Gran say why she wanted to meet us?"

"She said that your parents and mine used to be very good friends, and your grandparents had been her friends until they died. She seemed quite eager to get to know 'the next generation of Potter,' as she said."

Harry turned his glance at Hermione. She didn't seem to say anything, although she seemed to approve the idea. Harry turned back to Neville. "We'll be glad to accept her invitation. I hope she can also tell me some more about my parents."

Neville smiled. "I'm sure Gran would be delighted to tell."

Harry wasn't sure about the best way to travel. Neville suggested a portkey, as he intended to use, reminding Harry that as a Lord, he was fully authorized to create portkeys, yet Harry remembered how unpleasant the portkey ride had been during the summer. He didn't like the idea too much, and wasn't even sure he had the knowledge to create a portkey. He then remembered how Diggy had helped them after the winter vacation. He felt sure that she would like helping that way again.

Come Easter, Neville just stepped out of the Hogwarts gates and activated his portkey. The Potters didn't even walk that far. Harry called Diggy, who took them promptly to their apartment at Diagon Alley.

It turned into a very pleasant vacation. They stayed in the apartment for most of the day, studying the books in the library, enjoying Diggy's cooking and making love. In between, they also accepted a call from Longbottom Manor, officially inviting them for a visit the next afternoon. Shortly before dinner, Diggy took them to the Granger house, where Hermione's parents were happy to see the young couple, embracing Harry in just as tight a hug as they did with Hermione.

It was a new and welcome feeling to be loved by some adults, and Harry enjoyed the feeling as much as he could. The Granger couple was delighted to share dinner with the Potters and to get some more updates on what was happening at school. "Are you not concerned about the third task?" they asked.

"Not particularly," Harry responded. "Hermione found out that it was always a kind of maze with some obstacles. Due to my position as a Lord, I can safely demand that no life-threatening obstacles would be set. That probably excludes all of Hagrid's pets. As the owners of Hogwarts, we may also request it to put some extra protections for the champions, making it even safer. Besides, I don't really strive to win, although that could be nice. I only want to survive it, and that seems more than probable right now."

"Can't you assure it?" Dave asked worriedly.

"Can you assure anything?" Harry retorted. "Even when staying inside, a meteor may fall on your head, as I've read some time ago. I'm reasonably sure that I can do it, and I trust Hermione to make sure that we've taken all necessary precautions."

This brought a smile on the faces of the older couple.

The rest of the evening was simply pleasant, as they spent their time the way a loving family normally does. By the time they said their goodbyes, Harry felt like he was very lucky to have such parents-in-law.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	15. Politics

**15 Politics**

They used the Floo to reach Longbottom Manor. Two house-elves rushed to help them and clean the soot from their robes. Neville arrived a moment later, welcoming them warmly. "My Gran is anxious to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter. I really don't understand why she didn't try to get to know you earlier, though; why she waited until you got your lordship before trying to meet you."

Harry shrugged. "She may have her reasons. She might tell us or not, but that doesn't change anything, really."

Soon enough they were standing in front of Dowager Lady Longbottom, who was sitting on a couch. Neville acted according to strict protocol. "Lady Longbottom, it is my pleasure to present to you my friends, Lady Hermione Potter and Lord Harry Potter. Lord and Lady Potter, this is my grandmother, the Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Harry stepped forward, taking the offered hand and kissing her knuckles, as expected. Hermione only approached and courtesied, nodding her head, receiving an approving node as well.

With the official introductions over, Augusta waved her hand at the comfortable couches and sofas scattered around. "Why don't you make yourselves comfortable so that we can get to know each other?"

Neville pointed discreetly at the sofa closest to his grandmother's couch, and the Potters sat there, while he sat on the other side of Augusta, on well padded chair. The strict old lady proved to be very interested in the young couple. After making Harry tell her about the bond, being quite aware of the points he skipped in his story, she turned her attention to the tournament. "I understand that you didn't want to take part in it and somebody else forced you to become a champion. Have you found out who did that and why?"

Harry smiled, not quite gladly. "This should be kept secret until after the tournament ends, or it may cost lives." Both Augusta and Neville nodded solemnly. "You've probably heard about the imposter who taught us defence. He was a disguised death-eater, a convict who escaped Azkaban. He had a plan to make me compete so that I may eventually be kidnapped and used to resurrect his lord. Luckily, once we found out, we could plan how to counter this, but only if everything is kept secret."

"That sounds like a very good plan. I hope you succeed," the old lady said.

Harry thought this was a good time to ask, "Have you known my parents and their friends?"

Lady Augusta sighed. "Your father, James, and my Frank were very close friends, despite their differences. James was all about pranks and girls, until he started dating your mother, while Frank was the serious type. He had never told me, but I believe he also gave your father some ideas for pranks, although he would never take part in one. As for your parents' friends, I only got to meet Sirius more than once. I sometimes wish I didn't."

"Sirius did not betray my parents. The one who brought Voldemort to them was Peter," Harry said firmly.

"Are you sure? How would you know?" she asked.

"Last year, we almost caught Peter Pettigrew and freed Sirius, had it not been for Snape and the full moon. Peter is a rat animagus and used his animal form to escape when confronted by Sirius, thirteen years ago, and then last year, after confessing in front of me of being the one who told Voldemort. Sirius is my godfather and is innocent, yet the Minister wouldn't listen to me."

"This should have been revealed during his trial!" Augusta insisted.

"Sirius had no trial! He was sent to Azkaban without trial. Do you think you could help in assuring Sirius a just trial?"

Augusta seemed a bit shocked. "I've never known that he had no trial. I was too busy at the time, and when I could finally pay attention to what was happening around, it was way after the incidents. I'll talk with my friends in the Wizengamot and see if we can do anything to uncover the truth."

"Thank you, milady. I appreciate this very much, and I'm sure Sirius will appreciate it even more."

With this subject out of the way, he thought it was time to tackle another. "If my father and your son were such good friends, why didn't you try to find me and talk with me until now?"

Neville gasped almost audibly at the bold question, but his grandmother only sighed. "As soon as I could act, after the tragedy that happened to us. I tried to find you. I asked Dumbledore about you. He assured me that you were safe with your relatives and should be kept away from the wizarding world, where too many followers of the dark lord were still free. I didn't really trust him about that. Not ever having children of his own, I didn't think he could really find the best place for you, yet whatever I tried, I couldn't find you. Then, when you came to Hogwarts, I thought I could contact you during vacations, yet Dumbledore forbade this as well, 'for his safety,' he said. Now, as you're emancipated, I can finally disregard his opinions and speak directly with you, and I'm glad to say that I find the best traits of both your parents in you. I feel proud for you and Neville becoming friends without my intervention. You should also know that Longbottom and Potter stood together for many generations as very close allies, and I hope you two will continue this alliance."

Both Harry and Neville said, "We will!" They were surprised when a lightening-like flash appeared between them, making it a magical oath.

The rest of their visit went quite nicely. Neville led the couple on a short tour of the manor house and even showed them to his prize greenhouse. Dinner was served exactly on time, and the food was delicious without seeming extravagant. They had a lot of conversation during dinner and a bit after. Harry felt like he was finally getting to know Neville the way he should have, if only his parents stayed alive, and he also felt much closer to Lady Augusta, whom he found to be quite a warm person under her strict exterior.

This made him ask another question. "Why do you insist that Neville uses his father's wand? It doesn't seem to fit him very well. I'm sure that a wand that fit him would help him reach much better results in class."

The old lady seemed surprised. She turned her gaze at her grandson, who seemed very disturbed by the question. "Neville, I didn't know you had any problems with this wand. Why didn't you tell me?"

Neville squirmed on his seat. "Well, Gran, I knew how important this wand was to you, so..."

"Neville, I only gave it to you when we were still not sure if you were really magical enough for any wand. I didn't expect you to keep using it. Actually, I'd like to keep it as a reminder, a display piece, and not subject it to the abuse of Hogwarts." Her expression turned determined. "Tomorrow morning I'm taking you to Ollivander's for a new wand. I should have done it almost four years ago. I'm sorry, dear."

Harry had a very good feeling when they finally returned to their temporary home. Not only had the visit cemented the alliance between the two houses, but he had also helped Neville gain a proper wand and possibly started something to help Sirius. This called for some celebration, and Hermione was quite eager to help him celebrate for quite a while, until both were sated and tired. They hugged each other and fell asleep.

It took a few more weeks before they started planning for the third task. "We must disallow any portkeys out of Hogwarts grounds, including wherever the third task is going to take place," Harry proclaimed.

"I suggest we stop both directions. We may only allow portkeys within the wards, and not too close to them either," Hermione suggested.

"Why so?"

She shrugged. "Just to make sure. We can allow portkeying the winner, and the other champions, out of the maze, though."

Harry gave it a thought. "Yes, we should give emergency portkeys to the champions, in case they feel in too much danger, or if they get badly injured. It should be easily activated, though."

"How about voice activation? Saying, 'Take me out' should activate it."

"Sounds great to me, as long as we make sure nothing too dangerous is brought into the maze. Where will it actually be, I wonder."

'In the quidditch field. The maze is already starting to form there,' Hogwarts told them.

"Thank you, Hogwarts. Well, it looks like I'll have to assure the safety of our champions again. Don't you think I should use our position as owners?"

Hermione contemplated the question. "Not yet, unless we have no better way. As owners, we may be burdened with more responsibilities than we're ready to handle, and we're still too young. Besides, you should concentrate on the tournament. Once, it's over, we may reconsider, as I'd surely like some improvements at school."

"So do I. You're right about waiting, though. There's too much happening this year for us to take charge. It may be easier and safer to do it during the summer. We can still command Hogwarts to help keep the champions safe, just as during the second task."

"We can surely do."

As the time for the third task approached, Hermione had another idea. "If anybody is going to try and sabotage the third task, it's either a death-eater or one under Imperius curse. I'm sure Hogwarts can recognize them."

'Indeed I can, my lady.'

"So, we can set the wards to disallow any death-eater, except for Snape and Karakoff, from entering the school grounds until the day after the third task," she suggested.

Harry frowned. "I believe we can do better. As owners of the school and its grounds, we're practically the rulers here. We my arrest any offenders and even judge them, if we so please. I suggest we send the suspects to holding cells, stunned and separated from their wands, so they can do nothing even after being awakened. We can then use Veritaserum to interrogate them, or let the aurors do that. By the time the Minister can do anything about the situation, it will all be over and done with."

Hermione smiled. "I like your idea. Hogwarts, can you send people with the dark mark or ones under Imperius to holding cells, stun them and keep their wands out of reach?"

'It can easily be done. I can even prevent animagus transformation, once they are in the holding cells.'

"Good, do it! We're going to charge you tonight and you may raise these wards immediately."

'It will be done, my Lady.'

Harry gave it some thought. "We should add ones using their animagus form as well, except for Sirius, in case he comes to watch."

'Sure, my Lord!'

In order for this to work, Harry needed to have some cooperation with the auror force. He asked to meet with Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, using his Potter lordship to gain her attention. He used the privileges of his lordship to reach the meeting by Floo, along with Hermione, both wearing their formal Potter robes.

"Lord Potter, Lady, I hope you can explain why you wanted to meet me. I'm very busy as is and I don't like wasting my time," Amelia greeted them,not quite warmly.

Harry smiled. He was sure she was going to like his ideas. "Well, I'd first like to disclose a secret to you, one you're not to share with anybody else, unless we permit it."

This seemed to pique Amelia's curiosity, yet she stayed cautious, only waving her hand in the sign of "continue".

Harry let all his rings show, just as Hermione let her Hufflepuff ring become visible. Amelia gasped. "You practically own Hogwarts! Is that why you wanted to meet me?"

"Partially," Harry admitted. "You see, as owners, we can control the wards and add some more, unknown to the headmaster. We asked Hogwarts to add wards that would move all marked Death Eaters to holding cells, where they will be interrogated, using Veritaserum. As you already know from fake Moody's interrogation, their 'Imperius' claim was bullshit. With their crimes exposed, their fate should be very clear."

Amelia frowned. "One cannot be tried a second time for the same crimes," she stated.

"Not even when new evidence is found? I don't think so."

She nodded.

"Well, just make sure to check your own aurors. I'd not be surprised if one or more are Death Eaters as well."

They set all the details in advance. It would be a very interesting third task, although not necessarily for the audience.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	16. Third Task

**16 Third task**

Two weeks before the set date, Harry requested a meeting with Dumbledore. "I want to discuss the third task and the security measures during it," he told the headmaster.

"Why should you be concerned about it? With Professor Moody in charge, I'm sure it will all be perfectly secure."

"The same Moody who was overcome by a lone death-eater and spent several months inside his own trunk? Sorry, I can't take it. I want to make sure that all champions finish the task alive and well." He wasn't affected by Dumbledore's disappointed expression. "What kind of obstacles are you going to use?"

"I can't disclose that information, as you're a champion," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't ask any specifics. Will there be creatures that can maim or kill? I can't allow that! Will there be anything else that can prove lethal, like devil's snare? This kind of obstacles is also out of the question." Harry sounded clear and precise.

"We intended to put some of Hagrid's creature's in there..."

"None that can maim or kill. I'm very concerned about this."

"Without these creatures, we'll have almost no obstacles," the headmaster complained.

"Too bad for you. I would have used some illusions or other magical traps that can mislead or delay the champions without causing any damage. Now, what happens when a winner reaches the center?"

"He should take the goblet, that is set as a portkey to take him out and land in front of the judges' table."

"That's nice. What about the ones still within the maze?"

Dumbledore's expression was answer enough. Nobody seemed to consider them. They might need to face some more obstacles and finally reach the empty pedestal in the center, with no easy way out, so it seemed. Harry shook his head in disappointment. "Each champion should be given a voice activated portkey to take him to safety if he encounters a danger he doesn't feel he could stand or is badly injured. That same portkey should be remotely activated to bring him out of the maze, once the winner is found."

Dumbledore sighed. There was nothing inappropriate in Potter's suggestions, and he should have thought of them himself, yet he hadn't. Was his age starting to show, or was it his too many roles? He wasn't sure he liked any of the possible answers. "I'm not sure the other judges would agree..."

"It's Hogwarts grounds, and it's your responsibility as its headmaster, to make sure no student is hurt, regardless of the tournament. You shall not allow any danger into the maze. I hope I've made myself clear enough."

Dumbledore nodded tiredly. "Very clear indeed, my Lord."

When returning to his apartment, Harry had another idea. "Can you prevent dangerous creatures or plants from being placed in or near the maze?" he asked Hogwarts.

'It can be done.'

"Then do it, so that no dangerous creature or plant would reach the maze either intentionally or by mistake. The maze should be as safe as possible, despite the obstacles."

'Done, my Lord. No dangerous creature can come even close to the maze, nor any dangerous plants.'

"Thank you, Hogwarts. You're very helpful."

'That's my duty to my Lord and Lady.'

They charged Hogwarts with their magic several times during the coming days, and then made sure that all wards were fully activated.

The day of the third task came. Soon after breakfast, the champions met their families. Harry didn't even think of this, as the only family he had, the way he felt, was Hermione. He was surprised when Dumbledore urged him to join the other champions in the ante-room, where he found Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with Bill. Not sure whom they were supposed to be waiting for, he looked around and noticed Lady Augusta Longbottom waiting there as well. He quickly made his way to her. He was sure that even Molly Weasley would not fault his action, as Augusta was older and of higher social status than any of the Weasley.

Augusta stood up from her chair and opened her arms for Harry, engulfing him in a short but warm hug. She then held him at arm length and looked him all over. "You look healthy and content, Lord Potter, and I have some news for you to make you even happier." Harry smiled and thanked her, but he couldn't really speak, as Molly stepped forward. "Dowager Lady Longbottom, I believe we all want to help Harry."

Without waiting, she turned on Harry and engulfed him in her tight, forceful hug, barely letting him breathe. Even before she let go, Harry felt something pressing at his leg. Looking down, he saw a large black dog looking straight at his face with an expression that could be a dog's smile. Harry bent down and gave the dog a big hug, gaining some face licking in return.

Arthur and Bill only gave Harry some manly hugs and patted his shoulder. "Why don't we go out and find some nice spot to where we could have a conversation? Today seems to be a lovely day," Harry suggested. They all agreed.

As they left the room, Hermione, who had stayed outside, joined the group, taking Harry's hand in hers. Augusta nodded and smiled at her, as did Arthur and Bill. Molly frowned first, but then sighed, as if defeated and nodded approvingly. The dog came closer to her and rubbed on her leg. Hermione bent down to stroke its fur, whispering, "Patience, Padfoot."

They found a nice spot near the lake. Harry transfigured some fallen branches into a padded chair for Lady Augusta to sit on, gaining an approving nod. The others chose to sit on the ground, protected only by some cushioning charms. Harry sat near Augusta, with Hermione at his side. Padfoot sat in front of them, resting his muzzle on Harry's knees, but only after giving Hermione a face lick.

"Lord Potter, let me first thank you for enlightening me about Neville's wand. After finding him the right wand, his performance in class got a significant boost. You also mentioned that Lord Black had never got a trial, and I took it upon myself to check this information. To my dismay, there's no record of him ever getting a trial. He was arrested and sent to Azkaban without interrogation nor trial. I spoke with Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and she promised to correct it, if only she can persuade the minister to revoke his order of 'kiss on sight,' which doesn't go with him getting a trial. Unfortunately, the man is very stubborn and it may take a while before she can change his mind."

Harry smiled, knowing what he had in store for marked death-eaters. "I believe it won't take too long, and thank you for helping an innocent man."

The dog stood up and moved to the old woman, resting his muzzle on her knees and looking straight in her eyes. She stroked its fur absentmindedly. "This dog looks like he wants to thank me as well," she remarked.

Molly could wait no longer with what she had in mind. "How did you two get married?"

Harry shrugged. "You know that we've been best friends since first year. When the Yule ball was announced, Hermione offered to help me with my dancing, and I asked her to be my date. Our dance lessons made us closer, and her parents also invited me to spend the holiday with them. While there, we got even closer. Some words we've said to each other were probably interpreted by Magic as wedding vows, and we found out about it when we returned to school. None of us had initially planned on getting married before finishing Hogwarts, you know."

Molly didn't seem satisfied. She was sure that he had skipped over some important details, but there was no proper way to address them. She just sighed and accepted the facts with a nod.

After a while, the Weasley parents left, intending to spend some time with their younger children. Bill left to search for the French champion, who seemed to attract him tremendously. Neville joined the Potters and his grandmother, the four spending a very pleasant morning together. Padfoot stayed with them as well.

The other guests started arriving a bit before dinner. They used apparition or portkeys to reach Hogwarts' gate and were then escorted by some house-elves to the quidditch stadium. It was during dinner when Harry felt the first person sent into a holding cell. A few minutes later, a large woman approached the head table. "Headmaster, my husband has just disappeared. As soon as we passed through the gate, he seemed to be whisked away. What's going on?"

Dumbledore seemed a bit worried. "Mrs. Bulstrode, I promise to investigate this as soon as I can, yet right now I have some more urgent tasks to complete. I suggest you go to your assigned place. Hopefully, your husband will join you soon."

The woman looked like she wanted to argue some more, but she knew that was the best she could get at the moment.

A few minutes later, Harry noticed Madam Bones coming in. She turned her gaze at him and nodded reassuringly before finding her niece at the Hufflepuff table. He knew that the aurors were on their way to the holding cells and would soon start interrogations. These would be over before the end of the third task, and the results were sure to shake the minister quite a bit, probably the whole magical community as well.

Just at the end of dinner, Narcissa Malfoy stepped in, rushing to the headmaster with the same complaint that a few other wives had already expressed. Dumbledore, although not quite surprised by her complaint, seemed deeply troubled. Harry assumed it was mainly due to something happening at Hogwarts without his knowledge. For someone like Dumbledore, this was highly disturbing. He still gave her the same answer he had given to the others, as he really could do nothing else.

Soon everybody was asked to go to the quidditch stadium. Hermione kissed Harry for good luck and joined Neville and Augusta on the bleachers. Harry joined the other champions near the maze. While waiting there, he felt another person being sent to the holding cells, this one due to being an animagus.

The third task proved quite easy, as the obstacles didn't pose any real problem and the mere knowledge that they were safe gave Harry an advantage. He reached the center first. 'Are the wards against portkeys still in place?' he asked Howarts.

'Certainly, my Lord,' he got the reply.

Harry grabbed the goblet and was immediately transferred to the front of the judges' table. A few seconds later, the other three champions were deposited by their portkeys near the hospital tent, a few yards farther.

Dumbledore seemed quite delighted to declare Harry, a Hogwarts student, as the winner, despite trying not to show it. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You won the prize for this tournament, bringing a lot of honour to your school. I invite the Minister of Magic to award you the prize."

Before the minister could stand up, an auror approached and whispered something in his ear. The minister paled. "We need a few minutes break to tackle something urgent. Please stay in your places until I return," he said, before following the auror into the castle.

Hermione could wait no longer. She rushed down and engulfed Harry in a tight hug, adding a few kisses as well, not paying any attention to the wolf-whistles from the audience. Once she let go, keeping only his hand in hers, Harry noticed that the French champion was also congratulated. The little blonde girl whom he identified as Fleur's sister was holding her hand, while a red-faced Bill was trying to start a conversation. Fleur seemed to like him. Cedric was now talking with both his parents and even Viktor was smiling, although a bit sadly, as he was talking with a younger boy who seemed to be his brother.

An auror came running. "Lord Potter, your presence is requested. Will you please follow me?"

Harry smiled and followed the auror back to the castle, hand in hand with his wife. Although he had never visited that part of the castle where the holding cells were, Hogwarts kept him informed and he could easily recognize the way. Madam Bones was waiting for him.

"Lord Potter, Lady, we've acted as you requested and I'm really glad we did, despite my initial scepticism. We first had three suspects, all bearing the dark mark. Some more were arriving as the time passed and we had our prize-suspect just before the task started – Peter Petigrew, long believed dead, appeared in a cell. They were all interrogated under Veritaserum, giving us some more names and confessing to a series of crimes, the least of which was bribery, including giving bribes to our own esteemed Minister." Harry could hear the contempt in her voice and could see the stunned figure of the Minister in a nearby cell.

"We still have quite a bit to do, finding the other Death Eaters and interrogating them, as well as cleansing the ministry of all bribe-happy employees, but we first need you to witness one action. Peter has confessed of preparing a ritual for resurrecting the Dark Lord, who's still waiting for him to return with you. I believe we should send you there, along with a contingent of aurors and to finish this threat once and for all."

"Why do you need me there?" he asked.

"One of the aurors will use Polyjuice to look like Peter and hold you, as if you are his prisoner, convincing the Dark Lord of Peter's success. With his guards down, he won't notice the other aurors until it's too late for him to do anything."

"You could use Polyjuice to disguise an auror to look like me," Harry said.

"I thought you'd like to see your enemy fall, but we could do it that way, if you prefer," Madam Bones admitted.

"Yes, I'd rather not take undue risks. I have a wife to be responsible for," he said seriously, gaining himself a peck on his cheek.

Amelia chose to be the one disguised as Harry. She sent one auror to guard the Potter couple and to inform the headmaster that the Minister would not be able to take part in the ceremony and it should proceed without his presence.

Harry enjoyed the rest of the evening. He didn't really need the prize money, but he kept it until he could decide what to do with it. Looking at the other champions, none seemed to really need it either. Krum was making fortunes, according to what he had read, playing Quidditch; Fleur came from an old and rich family, lacking nothing; even Cedric's family was well off, although not rich, as his mother was a well-paid enchantress, supplementing the not so big salary of her husband. The Gryffindor common room became host to an impromptu celebration that lasted until close to midnight, when Professor McGonagall put an end to it. Harry didn't mind the celebration. He had seen that same place full of suspicion and hatred directed at him not too long before, yet it was nice being accepted, if only temporarily.

They had just retired to their apartment when an eagle patronus appeared. "The being that has housed the Dark Lord has been destroyed, as well as its pet snake. It looks like he won't be returning this time, judging by the fury and despair of the sounds heard before its final demise."

Harry wasn't sure if it was really over. Even if the aurors managed to find and arrest all marked Death Eaters, wouldn't some unmarked, or devout sympathizers still be a threat? Wouldn't some other wizard try to become a new Dark Lord? Still, the immediate threat was over and the future looked much brighter. With Peter captured, Sirius would soon be free. And then, with Hermione at his side, nothing seemed too difficult. They would take hold of Hogwarts and make it a school to be proud of; they would graduate and then continue studying other matters; they would raise a family, as he had always wanted. He might even need to wed some more women, if Luna was right, but that was of no immediate concern. The future looked bright and promising, yet they had the rest of their lives to enjoy it. He just cuddled comfortably to his wife as they both drifted asleep.

* * *

 **A.N.**

I debated wit myself about the right point to end this story. I'd like to continue and not leave any loose ends, yet that may turn quite dull. Eventually, I decided to end this story here, with some optimism, yet nothing concrete. It seems appropriate, now that I look at the finished result, and I may adopt this attitude to some of my other stories that are as yet unfinished.

And, as usual, _**Please Review!**_


End file.
